


The insanity of the law

by Merlinhill1920



Category: The Musketeers
Genre: Insane d'Artagnan, Possible upsetting sinarios, caring musketeers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 57
Words: 26,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinhill1920/pseuds/Merlinhill1920
Summary: After watching his father be murdered in a mugging Charles D'artagnan went insane. The inseparables took him in and he has a semblance of a normal life..... but how long can they outrun the law and what happens when they are told to send him away? And D'artagnan must deal with all of this all while falling in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if there are any spelling or grammar errors in this piece and so if anyone spots anything that really needs to be changed, let me know in the comments below. Enjoy!

Charles D'Artagnan was insane. There was no other way to describe his condition, but that didn't stop his friends and big brothers Athos, Aramis and Porthos from loving and caring for him. They all knew the risks of others finding out about D'Artagnan's insanity: he would be ripped from them and thrown into an asylum to spend his days being "cared for" by people who didn't care for him. This would destroy him completely. No matter how much they would beg to be allowed to care for him the law would not permit it and they would lose him.This was why they kept him at home, hidden from the rest of the world in a small house they had bought together so that they could care for him.  
Athos was a journalist and author who spent his time typing away at his laptop. This kept him shut away in the study working from home, which helped in D'Artagnan's care. Aramis was a doctor who worked at the local hospital which made it easy for them to get the drugs needed to keep D'Artagnan calm. Finally, Porthos was a security guard which helped them through D'Artagnan's many anger spells where he became quite violent until they could get him to take the drugs that would calm him. They had come a long way with him since he had become part of their group but it wasn't always so easy.

2 years previous

Athos had just finished the report he was doing, on the dangers of the internet when he got a text from Porthos

HEY, ME AND MIS ARE HEADED FOR A COFFEE WANT TO COME?

SOUNDS GOOD WHERE ARE YOU MEETING?

AROMAS

GR8 SEE YOU THERE

Grabbing his coat and car keys, Athos headed over to their favourite coffee shop to meet his two friends/lovers.

"Ah, so he finally shows up" Aramis said "big report love?"

"The biggest I've had in weeks," Athos replied, accepting the vanilla latte Porthos handed to him "So what's the occasion? We never have coffee unless it's something important"

"A friend of mine sent me a text the other day stating that there was a young boy who was forced to watch his father murdered," Aramis explained. Dropping to a whisper he continued "The boy is completely insane and Lord knows he needs help, but we all know that he won't get that at an asylum"

"True. So what did you want to do with the boy?" Athos replied

"Aramis?" Porthos pressed when he saw his lover had averted his eyes.

Still in a whisper Aramis replied "I had him brought to the apartment I still own in town. Constance is with him now, but I can't ask her to look after him forever I was hoping that we could have him live with us?"

"I see no problem with it 'Thos?"

"Oh, very well, but if it becomes clear that he is dangerous he leaves understood?"

"Perfectly," Aramis replied, Porthos nodding his agreement

"Good, so we should probably go and get the boy then," Athos said standing

The others also rose and falling in line behind Athos, they strode confidently from the cafe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter. Please let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> I also think it is worth mentioning that for the basis of my story, Constance isn't married.
> 
> enjoy!

Aramis's apartment was in the centre of town. It wasn't that big, consisting of two bedrooms, a bathroom and a kitchen/dinner (which also doubled up as a tv room). D'Artagnan's room was the smaller of the two which contained: a chest of draws, a single bed, a writing desk in the corner and a small window that only opened enough to fit a hand through (a safety precaution, insisted upon by Aramis.)

D'artagnan had yet to meet Aramis. The only person he knew was Constance a kind and attractive young women (about his age) that seemed like his guardian angel, with her patience and understanding.  
He wanted more. He wanted friends, more than one person to talk to and understand him and he wanted a bigger room, somewhere he wouldn't feel like a criminal or a dirty secret to be hidden from the world. Today, it seemed was his lucky day.

The inseparables entered the apartment slightly breathless from the three flights of stairs they had, had to climb. "He couldn't have bought an apartment on the lower floor, or one that had a lift," Athos thought sarcastically. They were all a bit nervous about meeting D'Artagnan, as far as they all knew the boy was only in his early twenty's and very unlikely to thrilled with three older strangers (one of which was a security guard) entering his "safe haven" 

"This could go one of two ways" Aramis stated "Either he accepts us and we can take him "Home" right now or...."

"Or he doesn't and we convince him otherwise" 

"Why don't we let the boy decide Porthos and I for one am perfectly happy for him to stay here" Athos drawled 

"But you said we should go get him!"

"I did"

"Then why are you now saying that...."

'Will you boys stop it!" Constance snapped from her place in the hall

"We apologise, Mademoiselle, we were just discussing D'Artagnan," Aramis said "might I add, you are looking lovely today" he continued eyes twinkling mischievously.

A slap echoed around the apartment.

"Well, now that, that is taken care of. Do you want to meet him?" Constance said looking warningly at Aramis.

They nodded.

D'Artagnan it turned out was a lean young man with brown doe eyes, charcoal hair and olive complexion. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, eyes seeming to be looking at, but not fully seeing them.....

"So.... D'Artagnan. what do you say about moving in with us?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay!! I've had this chapter written for a few days but haven't had a chance to upload it.......  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below and if there's anything you would like to see happen in this story I'm open to requests..... 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

"So.... D'artagnan. What do you say about moving in with us?" 

D'artagnan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been dreaming of leaving this apartment and of new friends, was he really going to get both at once? or was this just a figment of his imagination? (it wouldn't be the first time since he had become insane. D'artagnan kept seeing things.... Mainly his father) It was too much........ He fled the room.

"Congratulations..... I think you have successfully scared him Aramis" Athos commented dryly 

"I know....." Aramis commented slightly ashamed

"what made you think it was a good idea to just spring something like that on him? He doesn't even know us." Porthos questioned 

"I just didn't think there was any point in beating around the bush.... But maybe instead of standing here, should we possibly go and find him?"

The others nodded.

Meanwhile, Constance was sat on the bed listening as D'artagnan sobbed out his concerns.

"What if this isn't real Constance, what if I'm hallucinating all of this?"

"I can tell you now that this is not your imagination, they are here to take you home with them and to take care of you"

"But why, why do they want to help me? I'm nothing."

"You aren't nothing," a voice said from the doorway "We want to help you because we believe you are worth helping, that you are something"

"He's right lad"

"We want to take you home, to give you a chance at a normal life.... I'm Athos by the way and this is Aramis and Porthos" He said calmly 

"D'artagnan" D'artagnan whispered, still uncertain 

"We know, and you have no reason to be weary of us, I promise you," Aramis said giving him a reassuring smile "So.... going back to our original question.... would you like to come home with us?"

"I..... I think I'd like that.... but"

"But?" Porthos prompted

"but won't you get in trouble if we're found out?"

"Yes, but we don't intend to get found out," Aramis said with a wink

Athos, who had been silent for most of the exchange moved to sit on the other side of him and said "I see no point in lying to you. This won't be easy but we are willing to try if you will let us" D'artagnan nodded "Shall I help you pack?"

"Nothing really to pack" D'artagnan replied looking around his box size room "I don't have much but..... I would appreciate the help anyway" they all smiled at him "Thank you" D'artagnan added as an afterthought. 

"Don't mention it lad" Porthos said as they moved as one to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you want to see happen in this fic please let me know in the comments below and I will try my best to make it happen....
> 
> Enjoy xx

The inseparable apartment was in the centre of Paris not far from their individual placements of work. They had decided to bring D'artagnan to the apartment under cover of darkness (even though he stated that he wasn't a dirty secret they had to hide) They did this as even though they were not ashamed of offering the boy help, they worried that someone in their neighbourhood would take note and alert the authorities should D'artagnan's insane peeks (he had those sometimes) come into full swing and then they would lose him.

As for D'artagnan he couldn't of been happier. He had new friends, a bigger room and people that understood him...... well at least tried too. What more could he want? Well the freedom to leave the apartment and explore the city would be one thing something his new friends/carers refused to allow....

"Please"

"No"

"Please Athos"

"I said no D'artagnan its too dangerous"

"But Athos......"

"He said no lad" porthos commented 

"Athos.... I'm not siding with the boy but couldn't we come up with some arrangement for him?" Aramis tried to reason 

Athos sighed "alright we can think up some ground rules.... firstly D'artagnan can go out into the back garden when there is nobody around, secondly he can have full use of the house and if after a foreseeable amount of time he can prove to us that he can control his insanity we can then talk about taking him outside"

"Control his insanity? CONTROL HIS INSANITY?!! He's not an animal Athos he's a human being he deserves to be treated as such" Porthos said fuming 

"I know he's not Porthos" Athos said his patience running thin "I'm only saying this for his own safety and protection..... If anyone found out about this and it got back to the authorities he would be put into an asylum. Now tell me what is better? That we make a few sacrifices to his freedom but he is still treated like a human being or that he gets put in an asylum to be treated as the animal you say we are treating him as Porthos?" 

"Very well, that seems reasonable Aramis?" 

"It will do for now.... what do you say about this D'artagnan?"

"I can live with it for now" he said grumpily 

"D'artagnan....." Athos tried 

"Save it Athos, I thought you wanted to help me?"

"We do......."

"Then why do you want to lock me up? Don't you trust me?" His voice sounded so broken that Athos almost regretted what he had said...... almost. Pride overrides everything.

"YOUR RIGHT I DON'T, YOUR NOT SANE D'ARTAGNAN AND YOU NEED HELP. NOW LET US HELP YOU THE WAY WE THINK IS BEST OR GET OUT THE CHOICE IS YOURS" Athos yelled causing D'artagnan to flinch and flee the room crying 

"Well done" Aramis said his voice dripping with sarcasm as he clapped Athos mockingly "You may have just upset him..... again"

"Then maybe it's time for round two of talk some sense into the boy?" Porthos Said 

"Sense?!!" Aramis hissed "he has every right to be upset for gods sake he has no one that understands him or even remotely cares and why should he not wish to go outside, have his freedom and be treated like an equal? God knows that if Constance was here she would be boxing all of our ears!!"

They all groaned and went to find their new lodger........ Aramis praying the boy hadn't phoned Constance.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request from Lady_Neve (hope this is what you had in mind) This Chapter is purely Aramis and D'artagnan based although the others are mentioned. Please let me know what you think in the comments below and if anyone has any requests please don't hesitate to let me know.....  
> Enjoy xx

After about 10 minutes of searching for him the three men finally found D'artagnan sitting on an old bench in the back garden. He didn't look up as they approached but instead said scathingly "Don't worry Athos I made sure nobody was around to see the monster you have brought into your home" 

"D'artagnan......" Athos started to protest 

"Gentleman" Aramis said his voice calm and collected "would you mind if I spoke to D'artagnan alone for a bit please" 

The two other men nodded, turned on their heels and promptly strode into the apartment and shut the door.

For a moment no one said anything until D'artagnan asked "I presume you wanted to talk to me about something?" 

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I understand how you feel"

"No you don't" D'artagnan said disbelievingly

Aramis smiled "You feel like an outsider, like nobody will ever understand what you have been through, you wonder why anyone would even bother to try and you find it difficult to trust and even then that trust is fragile and has to be earned..... am I correct?" 

"How did you?......" 

"This may come as a shock to you D'artagnan but me, Athos and Porthos all served in the army for a time, in a unit called 'The Musketeers'. Athos was our captain at the time, Porthos was a general and I was the field medic....." he paused then thinking back to the chaos and bloodshed before D'artagnan's voice pulled him back.

"Aramis?" 

"Anyway...." he cleared his throat " on the time of which I now speak there was a scout mission in savoy and I as the medic went with them......" he took a deep breath "We were ambushed and everyone under my care was killed. I was the only survivor."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I believe that it might help you"

D'artagnan nodded for him to continue.

"In those days that followed I thought I would go insane" he winced at his choice of words, but D'artagnan seemed oblivious to what Aramis had referred to. "I was saved from that by Athos and Porthos and the love I knew they had for me, although the nightmares still came. They kept me grounded and helped me get past the deaths and the destruction." 

"What happened next?" D'artagnan asked curiously 

"We left the army and found different ways to purge ourselves of the memories. Athos found he was better suited to writing out his problems and burying himself in a bottle of wine, Porthos found that being a security guard helped him lock his memories away, and me....."

"You? How did you cope?" 

Aramis chuckled half heartedly "I didn't for a long time but I found caring for people was a good enough remedy. That's why I want to help you D'artagnan, I see so much of myself in you..... my old self and that's why I know how you feel" 

"Thank you for sharing this with me Aramis, it...... it means a lot to me" 

Aramis nodded, smiling slightly "We should probably go back inside the others are going to worry soon"

D'artagnan stood and let Aramis lead him into the apartment.

 

Later that night:

D'artagnan didn't sleep well on the best of nights and this night was no exception. He was plagued by nightmares just as Aramis had presumed earlier that day. 

Flashes of that night flooded his memory, hooded men blocking the path in front of him and his father, the flood of threats and the glimmer of a Knife blade..........

D'artagnan shot up in bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat. 

Elsewhere in the apartment Aramis's dreams also were far from peaceful.... memories of Savoy awakened by his discussion with D'artagnan tortured his sleep. The sights of bodies strewn across grass.... red with blood.......

"Aramis?" The nightmare continued. "Aramis?, wake up!"

Shooting up in bed, Aramis's eyes focused on the form of D'artagnan. The boy fixing his eyes on him in a glazed but worried way.

"D'artagnan, are you alright?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"You first seeing as you were clearly awake before myself"

D'artagnan nodded. "Nightmares" 

"Same for me"

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Aramis chuckled "Do you?" 

D'artagnan flinched at the prospect and Aramis silently cursed.

"I'm sorry D'artagnan I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" 

"No, it's ok Aramis. It was of the day my father died" 

"I'm sorry...."

D'artagnan just nodded.

"Mine was Savoy" Aramis supplied in a hushed tone. 

"Aramis....."

"Yes?"

"Doesn't matter.... forget I said anything"

"No. D'artagnan, what do want to say" 

"I don't think I can be alone right now" he replied looking ashamed

"Then stay with me for tonight. God knows it will be better for the both of us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up in the apartment and D'artagnan's Insanity comes out....... Will life be as 'normal' as Athos, Aramis and Porthos had planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

When morning came the two men were found curled up fast asleep, much to the amusement and shock of their two friends.

"Well..... they seem close" Porthos commented with amusement.

"Yes.... I wonder what was said yesterday......" Athos replied wonderingly 

"Should we wake them?"

"No let them sleep"

"But..... we could wake them up and question them" Porthos protested

"I said no Porthos" Athos said commandingly 

"You may once of been my Captain Athos but your not in control of me now!" He hissed as he stormed off.

"Porthos.... Love!!" Athos cried as he chased him down the hall, unknowingly waking Aramis and D'artagnan.

 

"Well..... Good morning" Aramis yawned

"Morning" D'artagnan replied coldly 

"What's with the tone?" Aramis questioned confused 

"You" D'artagnan snapped before running back to his own room

Aramis, still in shock at what his new friend had just said left in search of his lovers. When he found them, they were stood arguing in the kitchen.

"I wasn't trying to command you!"

"Oh, really? Because that's what it sounded like!"

"Your being ridiculous!"

"Your being controlling!"

"Stop it!!!" Aramis yelled from his place by the door "what has gotten into you two? Aren't we supposed to love each other?!" 

"Sorry 'Mis, we didn't mean to wake you" Athos replied 

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to each other. And you woke both of us" Aramis supplied looking glum 

"What's wrong?" Porthos asked worried as he led his lover to a chair and sat him down 

"D'artagnan"

"D'artagnan? What about him?" Athos asked his anger already brewing 

"He was so cold with me when we woke...... like he was upset that he had allowed himself to seek comfort"

"Comfort?" Porthos asked

"Nightmares...... about his father

"He's insane" Athos said

"What's that got to do with anything?" 

"He's causing to many problems, he needs a doctor"

"I am a doctor!" 

"A proper doctor" 

"An asylum you mean!!"

"If that's what you want to call it" 

"Hang on. I thought you were all for caring for the boy?!" Porthos added

"That was before I realised what he was like and he upset my lover!!"

"He needs our help!!"

"He needs help, but not our help!!"

"Athos!!!" 

Meanwhile D'artagnan was in his room. Usually he could control his insane nature to a point where he seemed 'normal' but not now..... He sat on his bed allowing his tears to fall while he chatted to People of his own creation" 

"I don't understand why Aramis is trying to help me do you?" 

........

"You neither"

.........

"At least I have you as a friend..... maybe I could introduce you to the others!"

....... 

"Yes. That's what I'll do...... and then they'll see that I have a friend"

.........

"Maybe I shouldn't try to hide my Insanity?"

..........

"You agree with me, don't you?"

.........

"Of course you do. It's the only reason you exist"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

The inseparables left D'artagnan alone for the rest of that day in the hopes that he would come to them when he had cooled down....... No such luck. It was Porthos that eventually found found him sitting on the floor, knees pulled up to his chin, rocking back and forth and speaking to some unseen person. Porthos ran from the room, panic started to head into overdrive....... He needed to find Athos and Aramis.

Aramis and Athos where sat cuddling on the sofa when Porthos burst into the living room, looking scared. 

"Porthos, what is it?!" Athos said alarmed as both he and Aramis leapt off the sofa

"D'artagnan" Porthos panted "I think he has actually lost it...... not that he had it, but....... he needs help...!" 

Now it was Aramis's turn to be scared "why what's he doing?!!" 

"Sitting on the floor, rocking and speaking to someone that he can clearly see but isn't actually their!" 

"Christ" Aramis cursed

"Have you tried talking to him" Athos always the logical one questioned 

"No. I legged it down here the second I realised what he was doing!" 

"Maybe we should all go and see what's going on?" Aramis stated trying to slow his rapid heart.

The others nodded and they headed upstairs.

"D'art?" Aramis whispered 

D'artagnan Kept rocking, speaking in unheard murmurs.

"D'artagnan, are you alright?" Porthos said

D'artagnan kept on rocking.

"D'artagnan. I don't have the patience for this right now....." Athos said sternly

The others glared at him and D'artagnan kept rocking.

"D'artagnan!!!" Athos yelled, making Aramis and Porthos stare at him in shock and horror." I have had enough of all of this ridiculousness, stop faking now!!"

"Athos!!!" Porthos cried horrified "He's not faking!!" 

D'artagnan began to sing. A lilting rhyme that made the hairs on the back of Athos's neck stand on ceremony.

"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children, only dolls. If you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, ever scream or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam."

"D'artagnan!!!" Athos yelled again horrified

Aramis and Porthos shared a glance. And D'artagnan carried on singing.

"Beware the stare of Mary Shaw. She had no children, only dolls. If you see her in your dreams, be sure you never, ever scream or she'll rip your tongue out at the seam."

"That's it. Porthos, knock him out." Athos said commandingly 

"What?!" Porthos said 

"You heard me" 

"Athos, I could hurt him" 

"Just do it" 

And Porthos did. Aiming for the boys head, he delivered a hard punch. D'artagnan crumbled. 

Even though he new it was necessary, Porthos couldn't stop the stab of guilt he felt as he looked at D'artagnan's unconscious form.

"You're alright lad" he whispered "I've got you"

And with that he scooped him up, carried him to the bed and tucked him in with as much care as one would an ailing child. 

Meanwhile........ 

"I told you both when we first took him in. If it becomes clear that he was a danger, he went" 

"Athos, he is not dangerous, he needs help!" 

"If he's not dangerous, what do you call what just happened?" 

"Confusion maybe, his Insanity going through a peek...... if that can even happen?" 

"I've told you. He goes, I'll start looking for somewhere he can go tomorrow." 

"What!! Athos, he needs our help!"

"I'm not sure he can be helped!! And even if he can be, it's not our problem!!" 

"Say that again and I swear it's the end of our relationship!!" 

Looking shocked Athos said "you don't mean that" 

"Yes I do. If you won't let me care for him then I will leave. I will leave and take him with me!" 

"One more chance. That's all he has, if you could get him some medicine or something then maybe, maybe this could work."

"I'll see what I can do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters escalate in the apartment and an old acquaintance makes and appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I'm going on holiday for a week (31st) so won't be updating till I'm back, but I will definitely try to get the next chapter written asap. Please let me know what you think and if their is anything you would like to see happen! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Contradictory to what he had said to Aramis, the second he and Porthos had left for work Athos went onto their computer, but he didn't do work. Instead, he typed into the search bar "Best Local asylums, Paris" He knew that Aramis would likely hate him for what he was doing, Porthos aswell.

The search page loaded showing Athos a long list of asylums in the area, including one that had won an award for being one of the best. He printed the page 'The 'Asylum de Bicêtre'. Then clearing his search history, started working on his latest article.

Unobserved by Athos, D'artagnan peered through the crack in the door. He was not sane enough to understand what the Asylum de Bicêtre was but what he did know, was Athos wanted him gone, wanted him out of his home and away from Aramis. Well, away from them all but Aramis was the only one he couldn't bare to lose.

There was only one thing for him to do, he had to find Aramis and get him to help him. There was only one small problem... D'artagnan had never been to work with Aramis and therefore didn't have the slightest idea where the older man could be found. In his insane state, he failed to see this and believing that it couldn't be too hard to achieve he crept out the front door and took off down the street. The opposite direction to Aramis's work.

Three hours later......

Athos had nearly finished his article and had stopped for lunch. 'I'd probably better go and tell D'artagnan that lunch is ready' he thought. He was in for a shock, as when he opened the door to the boy's room he found it was empty. A thorough search of the apartment also proved fruitless, time for plan b. Call Aramis.

"hello"

"Aramis, love it's me"

"What is it?"

"um...."

"Athos?"

"We have a problem"

"What problem? your worrying me now"

"It's D'artagnan"

"D'artagnan!! is he alright?! what's happened?!"

"He's gone"

 

meanwhile.....

D'artagnan skidded to a stop down a dark alley. He wasn't sure how long he had been running for but he did know, he was lost. He wanted Aramis and his calm, understanding personality but most of all he wanted to go home. He sat against the grimy wall of the alley and cried.

Back at the apartment......

"I can't believe you!!" Aramis yelled, "What the hell did you do to make him leave?"

"Nothing!!"

"Oh, Really?! so he just left for no reason?!"

"Yes!!"

"Um... If I may?" Porthos said speaking up for the first time since they had arrived home.

The others nodded.

"Could he have had an illusion or seen something that made him want to leave?"

Athos's mind went to the printed page on the 'Asylum de Bicêtre' he couldn't have seen it could he? of course not he would have known if the lad had entered the room..... What if he had seen it from outside the room. He couldn't remember if he had shut the door. No. He had only pulled it to. Shit.

"Athos?" Aramis asked

"I think I might know what happened" 

"What? tell us" Porthos said concerned

"Please don't be angry. I was only thinking of us"

"Athos, you're scaring me now. What have you done?"

"I'll show you," he said as he retrieved the printed document.

"Ow!!" He cried as Aramis's fist made contact with his face. Porthos making a half-hearted attempt at stopping him.

"You bastard!" Aramis hissed "He needed our help, still needs our help and he was close with me! if you had given it time i could of got him to open up!"

"I know i'm sorry"

"Do you honestly think, 'sorry' is going to cut it?" Porthos drawled

"So. Shall we go find him?"

They nodded.

D'artagnan's alley......

"Hello, young man" Came a soft voice "What are you doing on your own?"

"Got lost" D'artagnan sobbed glancing up at the shape above him.

"Where do you live?"

"Don't know"

"how can you not know?" was the startled reply

D'artagnan shrugged.

"Ok. Who do you live with?"

This question was easy. "Aramis, Porthos and Athos"

"Your the new lodger then. The insane one"

D'artagnan shivered at the condeming word. "how did you know?"

"Oh. I know many things.... Exept your name"

"D'artagnan. Who are you?"

The shape stepped into the light to reveal a beautiful woman. She smiled "My name is Milady De'Winter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx
> 
> for anyone who's interested, 'The Asylum de Bicêtre' is a real asylum in France which opened as an asylum in 1793 and was originally a military hospital in 1634 and then an orphanage in 1642 when it proved too small for the militaries use.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, managed to get a chapter up sooner that I thought!
> 
> Enjoy xx

A few hours later saw D'artagnan sitting on a couch in Milady's apartment and sipping some tea. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked his words reminding him of the day the inseparables brought him home.

"Because you interest me" Milady practically sneered She had in fact been ordered by her master Richelieu to obtain the boy. 

"But why, you said yourself that I'm not sane, so why..... What use am I to you?" 

"Your quick I will give you that. We, that is my master and me want you to work for us"

"Work? What will I be doing? Will it be like what Aramis does, helping people?" D'artagnan said naively.

"In a way dear one, in a way. You will be helping me and my master punish those that have wronged us, those that have offended us and those that would lock you up and separate you from Aramis" Milady knew that she had scored when she looked at the boys face, by using Aramis's name she had insured that he would do anything for her, anything to keep himself from being separated from his favourite ex-musketeer. It made her sick.

While Milady was talking D'artagnan was thinking over his options. He should n't trust Milady, but due to his state of mind he couldn't see this, instead all he thought was: I can't be separated from Aramis. "Will you see me safely back to Aramis when I have finished working for you?" 

"Yes of course dear one" Milady lied. In truth once he has fulfilled his usefulness, she would be dropping him off at the nearest asylum. Well.... After she had him dispose of her ex-husband Athos.

Meanwhile.....

Athos, Aramis and Porthos had been searching for D'artagnan for hours, the light nearly all but gone.

"We have to turn back, the light will be gone soon" Aramis said sadly. He missed the boy desperately and prayed to God that they found him safe and well.

"I'm sorry. I know you probably won't believe me but.... I'm growing to care for the lad, same as you." Athos said ashamed. He knew that if the boy was picked up by Asylum workers or harmed in some way he would never forgive himself.

The others nodded but didn't look overly convinced.

"We'll talk about this later but now, Aramis is right we are losing the light" Porthos stated looking sadly at Aramis. He knew that this was harder for him than it was Athos and himself. He hoped the boy was alright, and for the first time in over 30 years he prayed to his lovers God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constance is back!! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

The next morning, inseparables apartment....

"I can't believe you Athos!!!" Constance screamed "you scare him away and now, now he's somewhere in this city, alone and quite possibly frightened!!" 

"Believe me Mademoiselle...." Athos started to explain before Constance stopped him. "I don't want to hear your excuses!! He did nothing to you and yet, yet you wanted him gone.... why?" 

"Because I felt like he was coming between us" he replied guiltily, glancing to where his lovers stood. "Was jealous of how close he and Aramis had become...."

"Athos....." Aramis started, Porthos placing a comforting hand on Athos's shoulder.

"I was so blinded by jealous that I couldn't see how much he needed us, still needs us......." 

They all moved closer to him in comfort as he said brokenly "what have I done?" 

"We'll find him Athos" Constance said softly "we just need to keep up hope"

Athos nodded but didn't seem overly convinced. "How about we head out then?" Porthos said 

They all nodded and header out onto the busy Paris streets.

Milady's apartments

"I've agreed to work for you, so... I presume you have something in mind?" D'artagnan asked fully trusting the woman before him.

Milady laughed bitterly " yes dear one. You are going to track down and kill a man under the name of Dujon. He failed in a task my master had set and so now he must die" 

"Is that what will happen to me?" D'artagnan asked scared.

"Only if you fail dear one, but I believe you can do this" 

"How do I kill him?" D'artagnan asked nervously, his only thought: This will get me back to Aramis.

"With a gun. Just aim and pull the trigger, after that get out of there and I'll be waiting in a getaway car for you dear one" 

D'artagnan nodded 

"I'll drop you off down the street. Remember: don't let anyone see you, dispose of Dujon and get back to the car... understood?" 

Another nod.

"Let's go then"

Meanwhile......

"No sign of him. Any luck?" Constance asked.

"None. We'll find him though, maybe Athos and Aramis have had more luck"

They hadn't.....

"We couldn't find him either" Aramis whispered sadly as he and Athos emerged from an alleyway" 

"We'll find him love" Porthos said wrapping his arms around him "he'll be ok" 

Milady's car, outside Dujon's home .......

"Recognise where we are?" She drawled 

"The alley where you found me?" D'artagnan said uncertain

"Yes dear one, and the place you will fulfill your first task" 

D'artagnan felt a small serge of pride at answering correctly, something that faded instantly once Milady handed him the gun.

"Go now" she ordered "and hurry" 

D'artagnan did sprinting down the alley to his 'victims' apartment, breaking down the door the way Milady had taught him earlier and sneaking through the house. 

When he found him Dujon was sat at his desk reading a book, headphones on. Well.... that explains why he didn't hear the door he thought. 

Creeping up behind him D'artagnan raised his gun and was just about to fire when his prey spun around, giving a cry of horror. There was no time to think, he just fired and Dujon was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely Milady and D'artagnan based although the others are mentioned.
> 
> Enjoy xx

D'artagnan sprinted back down the alley and to the safety of Milady's car. He wasn't sure what it was about the woman that made him feel like this but he was drawn to her, wanted to impress her and felt the need to do anything for her.

The second he was in the car Milady sped off. "Is it done dear one?" 

"It is" D'artagnan replied, happy to have completed the task for her, even if it was murder. 

Milady smiled. She new that so long as she promised a return to Aramis, the boy would act like a loyal puppy. The perfect, insane weapon.

"So what do we do next?" D'artagnan asked eagerly.

Smiling at his enthusiasm Milady answered "we go home,eat a decent meal and then we plan our next attack"

D'artagnan nodded. "Do you have someone in mind?" Milady could almost have laughed at how easy it had been to manipulate the boy before her. "Yes, but he will have to wait until my masters orders are complete. My master wants you to kill another man for him, under the name of Marsac" 

She didn't mention that the new victim was in fact an old friend of Aramis's and that this would likely destroy the boys "guardian angel" but... this was good for Milady's personal plans. By disposing of someone close to one of the inseparables, she drew attention to their goings on and as a result moved her closer to her end goal.... Athos. 

In truth Dujon's death had nothing to do with Athos's impending doom, although it did prove her new companion capable of a murder. Would he kill someone he new? Possibly not.... Wait. She could tell the boy that Athos meant to banish him to an asylum, separate him from Aramis and return to his "old" life. Yes, that would work. She could even get men to storm her apartment, drag him of to an asylum and then, then she could put on an act begging them to leave him alone. She would play the innocent.

Oblivious to what She was thinking, D'artagnan took a few moments to admire the woman beside him. She was very beautiful, calming and in his eyes a guardian angel. He would trust her with his life of that he was certain and as a result, all thought of Aramis flew his troubled mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, two updates in two days. Wow!   
> Hope you enjoy xx

Marsac's apartment was in the centre of Paris, not far from the inseparables various placements of work. The plan was for D'artagnan to knock on the door, ask to use the bathroom and then to plant a bomb. The bomb would then be set of by Milady's phone once D'artagnan was safely back inside the vehicle.

Milady didn't care that innocents may well be killed when the bomb was activated, in fact she relished it. The attention that the crime would bring only aided her plans, no doubt Athos, Aramis and Porthos would continue to look for their lost "patient" all while trying to comfort Aramis while he grieved for his childhood friend. This would make them vulnerable. 

Outside Marsac's apartment.....

"Ok, so you know the plan?" 

"Yes, knock on the door, pretend to use the bathroom and plant the bomb"

"Correct, but get out of there as soon as possible. I'll detonate the bomb the second you leave the house to insure that our plan is not discovered"

"Ok"

"Now go" 

D'artagnan nodded and strolled calmly to his next victims front door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal Marsac dressed in simple blue jeans, white shirt and black trainers. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"Sorry to disturb you" D'artagnan replied formally "but do you mind if I use your bathroom?" 

Once receiving Marsac's nod, D'artagnan entered the house. 

"It's just down the hall to your left" 

"Thank you" 

Once inside the bathroom, he removed the bomb from his rucksack, leaving it beside the door. Now for pretending. He flushed the chain and ran the water for a second before stepping back into the hallway.

"Thank you again"

Not at all, Monsieur?" 

Foolishly he gave his name "D'artagnan, Charles D'artagnan" 

"Marsac" 

They shook hands before he left to rejoin Milady.

"Is it done?" She asked sweetly

"It is" 

"Let's have some fun then shall we dear one?" 

D'artagnan smiled and Milady activated the bomb. 

Unbeknownst to the pair, Marsac had gone into the garage. The force of the explosion merely slamming him into the wall, injuring him badly and knocking him out.

When he woke again an hour later, Marsac new he needed medical help and so he did the only thing he could think of. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he clumsily scrolled through his contacts and clicked on "Aramis" and typed a quick message before darkness claimed him again. 

"SOS"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Plot thickens *goes away to plot more trouble for D'art* I can't help it, he's too easy to cause problems for, it's not my fault. I'll shut up now and let you guys read.
> 
> Enjoy xx

Athos, Aramis and Porthos where sat around the kitchen table discussing where they should next look for D'artagnan when Aramis's text alert sounded.

Glancing at his phone Aramis stated "it's from Marsac"

"As in childhood friend Marsac?" Athos questioned 

"The same"

"What did he want?" Said Porthos 

"Help"

"With what?" Asked Constance as she entered the room.

"I don't know" Aramis confessed "he just sent me "SOS" so I had probably better go check on him" 

"We'll come with you" 

"Will we?" Porthos replied glancing at Athos and then Constance. 

"Well im not about to stay here while Aramis gets to go solve problems" Constance said. 

The others reluctantly nodded their agreement. They wanted to continue the search for D'artagnan.

Marsac's apartment.....

The second they were out of the car the inseparables and Constance broke into a run, alarmed by the rubble that could only have been caused by an explosion. 

"Marsac?!!" Aramis called running into the remains of the house the others in close pursuit.

"Marsac?!!" Aramis called again, greeted only with silence.

"Maybe we should spread out, cover more ground" Athos suggested.

"Ok. So where are we all going to look?" Aramis said

"I say we just pick a direction and go from there"

"Ok" 

Five minutes later.....

"Aramis!!" Constance called as she knelt by an unconscious Marsac.

Running in Aramis froze at what he saw. "Marsac?!" Kneeling at his friends side and shaking him "wake up, please wake up, tell me what happened" Marsac stayed unconscious. "We need to get him to hospital, quickly"

"I'll call the ambulance now, then alert the others" Constance said sympathetically.

Aramis nodded. He waited until she had left and he was sure his lovers weren't about to walk in, he cracked. Bursting into tears at the sight of his friend hurt so badly.

The hospital one hour later......

Marsac groaned. His head was pounding, fit to burst as memories of what happened came flooding back.

"Marsac?" Came a voice from his left "Marsac?" This time more urgent, hands were on him, trying to gain his focus.

"Aramis?" He whispered weakly

"Aye, its me old friend, how are you feeling?" Aramis replied calmly.

"Like I've been hit by a bus" 

They both laughed which only seemed to cause him pain, he winced.

"Shh. Don't laugh your ribs are broken"

"I trust I'll live?" 

"You'll be fine but it was a close one. What happened?"

"There was this boy, came to my door and asked to use the loo. He seemed friendly enough so I let him. He used the bathroom, exchanged some pleasantries and left"

"And that's when the bomb went off?"

"Yes"

"Who was this boy, could you name him?"

"He told me his name. Said it was Charles D'artagnan"

All the heat in his bones seemed to leave him then, all emotion and feeling. It couldn't be, he would never hurt someone like this. Then again the boy was insane, how much did they actually know about what he was capable off. 

"Aramis?"

"Sorry. Did he say where he was staying?" 

"No why? Your not thinking about apprehending him yourself are you?!" 

"No, I want to help him"

"Help him!!! Why?"

"Because he's insane, because he's a friend of mine and because he ran away after being scared by Athos and because I care about him"

Marsac looked angrily at his friend "you would choose the nutter over me?!" 

"That's not what I said"

"The boy needs an asylum or a prison, not a home" he snarled.

"Get well soon" Aramis spat as he stood and left the room, leaving his Friend staring after him in shock.

"So.... How is he?" Porthos said once Aramis joined them in the waiting room.

" 'Mis?" Athos questioned worried.

"Will he be alright?" Constance asked handing him a coffee which he drank gratefully.

"He'll be fine, it's just...."

"Just what love?" Athos said enveloping him into his arms.

"D'artagnan"

Now it was Constances turn to be worried "What about him?"

"It was him. He caused the explosion"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry :( I know I promised to get this chapter up a few days ago. I don't really have an excuse save for a writers block and having very little motivation due to a cold. I'll try to get the next chapter up very soon although I can't promise when that will be. I'll shut up now and let you guys enjoy the story xx

"One task. That's all I gave you, one task" Milady spat "and yet I find that Marsac still draws breath. Why is that?" 

D'artagnan was terrified. He had never seen her like this before and certainly never directed at him. "I'm sorry" he whimpered "I don't know how he could of survived, I did everything exactly as you instructed" 

Totally the wrong thing to say. "So are you saying that it's my fault?!"

"No...."

"Then what are you trying to say?!"

"Just let me have one more chance, I can prove myself to you"

"Ok dear one, one more chance" 

"Thank you" 

Milady smiled. Everything was falling into place now. Due to his insane state D'artagnan wouldn't be able to separate the fact from the fiction. "Why don't you go get some sleep, dear one?" Milady instructed sweetly "I'll come in, in a bit" 

Watching D'artagnan nod and leave Milady began her new plan...... solo. Picking up the phone she waited for the answer.

"HELLO?"

"MASTER. IT'S MILADY"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT"

"THE BOY HAS FAILED US. I WANT YOUR PERMISSION TO MOVE FORWARD WITH MY OWN PLANS"

"GRANTED. THE BOY IS USELESS TO ME NOW, HE IS YOURS TO DO WITH AS YOU SEE FIT"

"THANK....." the line went dead "YOU"

Milady smiled coldly as she looked at D'artagnan's sleeping form. Now how to proceed? She could kill the boy and dispose of Athos when they were too full of grief to be careful, or she could have him "arrested" and sent to an asylum, blaming Athos. After that he wouldn't need too much convincing.

The plan was complete. Now for the finishing touches...... phoning the asylum itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! Milady is not featured at all in this chapter, but don't worry she will be back!! Please let me know what you think in the comments below they are my motivation!! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

After the exchange with Marsac, Aramis had just wanted to be home with his lovers and Constance needed to get home. They had planned for Constance to join them for breakfast the next day and then to help in the search for D'artagnan.

Plans for the inseparables never seemed to work out......

If was 8:30am.The inseparables sat around the table planing where to look next when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Athos said as he went to open the door, cursing internally at being disturbed from their planing, or as Aramis jokingly called it #Find the missing lunatic (it helped him manage his concern) 

He had no idea who it could possibly be, they were expecting no one. All sorts of fun things went through his mind as he went to the door ranging from postmen, next door neighbours and charity workers (he didn't mind them as they were doing good work) 

Nothing could of prepared him for the shock........

"Aramis!!" He yelled worriedly as he knelt by D'artagnan's unconscious body. There was no sign of injury, nor was he cold showing he hadn't been outside long.... odd.

"What is it?!" Aramis called as he and Porthos hurried over.

"D'artagnan. He's just lying here"

"Is he hurt?" Porthos asked moving closer.

"No, but..."

"But? He's not...." Aramis said turning white in the face as he imagined the worst.

"He's breathing although I don't know why he would just suddenly be here" 

"Never mind that, let's get him inside and into bed"

Porthos nodded scooping the boy into his arms and carrying him to his bed, the action reminding him of when he had knocked the boy out after they had found him singing Creepy rhymes. It seemed so long ago now.

Following closely behind Porthos, Aramis and Athos entered the room. They hadn't touched it since D'artagnan had fled, none of them could bare it. Aramis least of all.

"Let's get the boy into some comfortable clothes then shall we" Athos said moving forward to remove the old cloths "Porthos if you help me by holding him up, Aramis can you get him some pyjamas?"

Aramis nodded as Porthos lifted D'artagnan so that the boy was half layed on his chest. First off came his boots and socks, belt and trousers which were them replaced with pyjama shorts. Second followed his jacket and shirt. But..... 

When they removed the jacket a small tin box fell onto the floor.

"What the hell?!" Aramis said eyes wide "I don't recall him owning anything like that" 

"He could of stolen it" Porthos suggested 

"He could of bit somehow I doubt it" Athos said opening the box slowly, only for all colour to drain from his face.

"Athos?" Came Aramis's concerned voice.

"Are you ok love?" Porthos said moving to try and see inside.

"No, no I'm not" Athos said for their inside the box lay his worst nightmare.......

A small bunch of forget me nots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it who saw the ending coming? I tried it out on a few of my friends who said that they predicted this happening in some way in one of my chapters, but I dunno. Let me know below as I hate being predictable lol 
> 
> Feedback welcome xx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in between chapters!! I've been meaning to post this for a few days but was unsure of the response it would receive. Anyway here it is, enjoy xx

The path ahead was dark, the street lights casting an eerie glow over the deserted path they had taken through the park. It was foolish really but it was the quickest way home and out of the pouring rain.

It was so quite, the birds seeming to have fled the area. They should have known better.

"Hey!!!" 

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" 

"Hand over your cash and any valuables, as for who we are.... you'll never know" 

"Look just let me and my son go, we'll say nothing of this"

"Hand everything over and your free to go"

"We don't have anything!!"

"We don't believe you. Now you can hand everything over or...... we can kill your son"

"No please just let us go or at least let him go!!"

"Father no!! I won't leave you!!!" 

"Charles...." 

"Enough pleasantries!! Hand it over!!" 

"I've told you we don't have anything!!" 

"Then your son had better be ready to die!!" 

And with that the knife was drawn, its blade shining in the darkness. The attacker made to stab him but his father intervened.

"No!!"

"Father!!!" 

"Let's get out of here, they clearly don't have anything!!" 

And with that the attackers fled back into the darkness from which they came, leaving a young man to sob over his dying father.......

D'artagnan shot up in bed, breathing heavily and waking Aramis who'd been lightly dozing beside him. 

"D'artagnan!! Dear god are you alright?!" 

"The memory..... it.. it felt so real..." he panted. 

"What memory D'art? What are you talking about?" 

"My father..... They stabbed him..... we had nothing to give them...... we shouldn't of... shouldn't of gone through the park" 

"Shh, shh" Aramis soothed seeing the tears brimming in the boys eyes "It's ok, just let it out, I'm here"

Since his fathers murder D'artagnan had felt alone, uncared for and unsure but as he laid in Aramis's arms allowing the older man to comfort him he had never felt so certain......

Well apart from when he was with Milady. He missed her and in his insane mind he felt only one emotion accompanied with her image.......

He was in love with Milady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up for you!!! i have wanted to update for some time but exams kind of snuck up on me.... I am hoping to be able to update much more frequently now that the exams are over so there should be no more waiting around lol. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Milady was no fool. She knew how the boy felt about her, something she could use to her advantage as her plans began to form. D'artagnan was insane which meant that he would believe anything she told him, including her lies about Athos.

For the plan to work she had to make sure that the boy was out of her way, ideally back with the inseparables. She would then contact the asylum D'artagnan had seen Athos searching and get them to show up using Athos's name.

There had been just one problem.....

The boy had't wanted to leave her, instead he wanted to continue his service to her. In order to get him out of her way she slipped a strong sleeping draught into his water and food, dragged him into the car and up to the front door of the flat and then when the time was right and she had planted the flower in the lads pocket, rang the doorbell and ran.

After dropping the boy off Milady thought long and hard about what she could tell him.... She could always say that Athos had found him, dragged him back to the apartment and lied to the others, saying that he had found D'artagnan hurt in the street... Perfect.

The next stage of Milady's master plan was to hire the Asylum workers. she would need to know that they could be trusted not to drop her name and use Athos's and that they would allow visitors for when she wanted Athos to be killed. This was going to take time....

 

THE INSEPARABLES APARTMENT

"How is he Aramis?" Athos asked after dinner

"sleeping for now, but what about you? after seeing whatever was in the box you've been very quite" 

"It's nothing"

"it doesn't seem like nothing" Porthos grunted as he sipped his coffee

"it's in the past"

"Then why can't you tell us?"

"I.... alright. It was a bunch of forget me nots" 

"why would D'art have flowers in his pocket?' Aramid asked suddenly concerned

"I don't think he put them there" 

Porthos laughed "Then who did, the flower fairy?"

Athos and Aramis shot him matching annoyed looks "My Ex-wife, Anne" 

"um... Sorry.... W-what?!" Aramis said his disbelief plain

"i'm sorry i didn't tell you about her before, i though she was dead"

'what's this got to do with D'art though?" Porthos said sitting down beside him

"she's dangerous" 

"How dangerous?" Aramis said growing pale

"She murdered my brother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters up in two days!!! I'm going to try and get a chapter up every day until this story is completed..... Let's see how long that lasts lol :) Hope you are all still enjoying the story xx
> 
> Enjoy x

A FEW MONTHS LATER.....

Since being parted from Milady D'artagnans insanity had hit a record high. He no longer resembled an 'ordinary' person, instead, he was prone to sudden bouts of anger and frustration that had led to Aramis 'borrowing' medical supplies from work to help Athos and Porthos when they got caught in the crossfire (mainly Athos, seeing as D'artagnan hadn't quite got over the asylum search incident) 

"what do we do 'Mis?" Athos asked one evening while the doctor treated his sprained wrist "We won't be able to keep this quite if he carries on" 

"I know.... I don't understand where this came from. He was alright before and I thought we were making progress with him but now......'

"Now... who knows" 

"Exactly" 

"What are you two talking about?" Said Porthos, entering the room.

"D'artagnan" Athos replied wincing as Aramis tightened his bandage

"sorry," Aramis said before turning to Porthos "We were discussing how we don't think we can keep him safe if he continues to be violent" 

"so... what do we do?" 

"find out what is going on and then we can start to help him" 

"do either of you have any idea what it could be?"

"No, Aramis?" 

"definitely not something concrete but...."

"but?"

"but... he did start acting like this after he had that nightmare about his father's death" 

"That's probably what it is then" Porthos replied taking a seat.

If only he had known how wrong they were.

In his room, D'artagnan sat on his bed sobbing. He missed Milady and in his mind; believed that she missed him as well... 

He had wanted to sneak out again to see her but couldn't remember how to find her again, not only that but the others were watching him like hawks. This made him angry.

Deep down he knew that what he was doing was wrong but couldn't find himself caring; if this got him back to his 'love' he was prepared to do anything. The sad truth of it was that even if he had wanted to he couldn't fight it. The insanity was too deep in his mind. 

"Well...." he thought "I will just have to be patient. My Love will come for me soon enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so short, my imagination seems to have gone on a holiday....... If anyone sees it, please be sure to let me know!! 
> 
> enjoy xx

"urgh!!" 

"D'art calm....."

"Hold him!!"

"I'm trying!!" 

"Try....... Harder!!"

"We need to......"

"What?!"

"Drug him!!" 

"Aramis!!" 

This was what greeted Aramis as he entered the apartment. The sight and sound of his two lovers wrestling their friend to the ground as he attacked them. "you called?" he said teasingly.

"yer, don't just stand there get the drugs!!" Porthos yelled as he held a struggling D'artagnan to his chest. 

"Ok, ok I'm on it," Aramis said as he left, all the while trying desperately not to laugh.

"bloody typical" Athos cursed "all he has to do is get the drugs, I'm the one that has to deal with him when you two are at work" 

"yer, well I'm the one..... currently..... Ow!!....... Currently trying to restrain..... him!!" 

"Got them!!" Aramis called strolling calmly into the room "how's it going?"

"How do you bloody think? He's a lot more violent than he looks!!" Porthos said disbelievingly.

"well.... we had better drug him then"

"Any time this century is fine 'Mis!!"

"alright.... Hold him still"

"what do you think I'm doing?!" 

Aramis shot him an impatient look as he filled the syringe with medication "Ok... hold him as still as you can"   
receiving a nod from Porthos, Aramis injected the drug. The change was instant, the second the drug was administered D'artagnan became completely calm and within seconds he was asleep.

"well...." Aramis said looking at the boy fondly

"indeed, you took your time" 

"sorry Port' it's just so entertaining" 

Athos and Porthos shot him identical looks of disbelief. "sorry? are you both alright?" 

"I think so, although I think I might of hurt my sprain" Athos stated glancing at his wrist.

"ok, I'll take a look at that now.... Port'" 

"few bruises, nothing major"

"our patient sure has it in for you 'Thos" Porthos teased

"Hey, I've tried to make amends!!" 

"Just give him time, he'll come around eventually" 

"is that wishful thinking or a professional opinion?" 

Aramis sighed "A bit of both really" 

"So... what do we do?" Athos asked

"we talk to him. If this is about his father we need to get to the bottom of it and fast"

" and if it isn't about that?"

"then, my dear Porthos we find out its true cause. Though I'm pretty sure we are correct in our assumption" 

"how did you figure that?" Athos asked massaging his wrist.

"God never lies my loves, God never lies"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aramis and Porthos go to work how will Athos and D'artagnan deal with being in the apartment by themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I've kept my promise of a chapter a day Yay!! Hope you all are still enjoying the story x
> 
> Enjoy xx

Early the next morning the inseparables woke. “well… we had better get ready for work” Porthos said to a sleepy Aramis.

“yes, your working from home today aren’t you ‘Thos?” 

“yep, just going to get my reports done while trying not to get mauled by a certain ‘patient’ of ours” 

“ah yes well I’m sure you’ll be fine and I can always see to any injuries when I get home” 

“is that supposed to be reassuring?” 

“he’s not that bad love,” Porthos said amused “true he can be quite aggressive but it’s nothing some drugs won’t solve”

“it’s alright for you two, you’re not the ones he has it in for” 

“well… you did try to get rid of him”

“I know that ‘Mis but I have tried to make amends, he just won’t listen”

“well then maybe when Port and I are at work you can try and talk to him and find out what’s wrong with him, though I do still think we are right to suspect it is something to do with the nightmare about his father” 

“alright… I'll talk to him but I am supposed to be working today not babysitting” 

“I'm not a baby!!” came the familiar voice from the doorway

“hello D’artagnan” Aramis greeted “your up early” 

“Doesn’t matter” 

“what doesn’t,” Porthos asked 

“that you and ‘Mis are going to work”

“and why doesn’t that matter,” Athos asked looking at him wearily 

“because I can go and see her” 

“her? who’s that?” Aramid asked more than a little confused

“my love,” D’artagnan said as if the answer should have been obvious before turning and all but skipping from the room.

“well that was interesting” Aramis whispered 

“indeed, who do you think he meant?” 

“Honestly ‘Thos, I've got no clue, Constance perhaps?” 

“maybe I'll try and get it out of him when you two are at work” 

“speaking of which….. ‘Mis we had better go before we’re late” 

 

A few hours later…..

“so…… D’art do you want to talk at all” Athos said feeling a little out of his depth 

“talk about what?” 

“um….. anything?”

“why would I?” D’artagnan asked as casually as if Athos had just asked about the weather

“well…. um…. you could…. That is….. why don’t you tell me about this love of yours?” 

“my love?” 

“yes earlier you mentioned wanting to see her” 

“I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!!!” D’artagnan shouted 

“ok, ok just chill, I was only asking….. so…… do you want to tell me…… about her?” 

D’artagnan smiled “She’s beautiful, smart, caring, hard worker and loyal” 

“loyal? how well do you know her exactly?” 

“oh, I've only known her a few months….. or is it weeks I can’t remember”

“D’art… You’ve known Constance a lot longer than that” Athos said certain that, that was who he was describing.

“Constance? what’s Constance got to do with my love?”

“well….. I….. I Thought that…. well….” 

“that she was my love?” 

“well…. um…. yes” 

D’artagnan laughed a high pitched laugh “no silly, I don’t love her…….. Are you trying to set me up with her?” 

“no…” 

“That’s what it sounds like” 

“D’art…..” 

“DON’T TRY TO SET ME UP!! I WANT MY LOVE!!! I WANT MILADY!!!!”

“ok…. D’art calm down” 

“NO!!!” 

“Ok…. I'm sorry…. just calm down” 

“NO!!” 

“D’art…..” 

“FIRST YOU TRY TO GET RID OF ME AND NOW YOU TRY TO SET ME UP WITH SOMEONE I DON’T LOVE!!!!” 

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S ENOUGH!!!!” Athos shouted back his anger rising “I’VE ALREADY APOLOGISED FOR THAT AND I HAVE NEVER TRIED TO SET YOU UP WITH ANYONE!!!!” 

Shocked by Athos’s anger being directed back at him D’artagnan responded aggressively. 

Running at Athos, he launched himself at the man causing them both to crash to the ground, where he proceeded to continually punch the man till he lost consciousness. Had this been anyone other than Athos, D’artagnan might have been concerned at how aggressive he had allowed himself to become but seeing as it was Athos he couldn’t care less.

Leaving Athos unconscious on the floor; he simply turned and left the room, proud that he had ‘defended’ his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porthos and Aramis return home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

When Aramis and Porthos came home it was to find D'artagnan covered in blood and sitting on the floor of his room, it's contents scattered around him. "what happened to you?" Aramis asked concerned.

"Athos was trying to set me up with Constance but I want my love, not her" 

"Ok.... So, where's Athos and what's that got to do with why you're covered in blood?" 

"Am I?" D'artagnan asked innocently "I hadn't noticed" 

"D'art...." Porthos said warningly "Where is Athos and why are you covered in blood?" 

"Like I said Athos tried to set me up with Constance and so...." 

"So what?"

"I attacked him," D'artagnan said proudly "last I checked he was unconscious in the hall.... Don't think he's moved" 

and with that, the others ran from the room..... 

"Athos!!" Aramis called as he knelt by his lover's side "Athos can you hear me?!" 

"is he alright?" Porthos asked as he joined him on the floor 

"evidently not," Aramis said sounding grave "can you go and get my medical kit, some blankets and a bottle of water?" 

"I'm on it" 

While Porthos went to get the items Aramis tried to no avail to wake him....

"got them" Porthos called as he ran back into the hall with the items " What do you want me to do?" 

"well... we need to clean his injuries, put a dressing on them and then we can look a getting him to bed" 

"We had best get started then" 

A short while later Aramis and Porthos were sat around Athos's bed, the man having yet to wake....

"we need to do something about D'art," Aramis said eventually breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" 

"Like trying to sort him and Athos out.... I don't want to through him out or see him go into an asylum, but he could have killed Athos today" 

"So what do you suggest, we lock him up when Athos is here by himself?" 

Aramis sighed "That's the last thing I want to do but if this carries on..... I don't want to endanger Athos by leaving him loose when we aren't here" 

"Then how about once Athos wakes, we get him and D'art together and try to sort this out" 

"we can't leave them alone not after what's happened" 

"we'll be with them, but they need to talk and we need to get to the bottom of this and fast.... This time it was just a bad beating but next time? he may not be so lucky" 

"How do you mean?" 

"Well, what if next time we get delayed at work or put on the night shift, who's to say D'art wouldn't have gone further if he thought he could get away with it or even continue what he ha started if Athos had woken before we came home?" 

"I see what your saying but I don't want him treated like an animal" Porthos said sadly

"we would never treat him like that, it's for his own good" 

"we know that but he won't if you remember what happened the last time we made sacrifices to his freedom" 

"How could I forget...." Aramis said thinking back to when he had explained to D'artagnan how he knew how he felt.... That was a while back now and Aramis wasn't entirely sure the boy he had first spoken to all those weeks ago was still there.... Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis comes to a hard solution.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

"So.... am I forgiven," D'artagnan said to Aramis innocently

"what do you think D'art" Aramis sighed "You could have killed Athos yesterday"

"So.... why does it matter?" To D'artagnan it was all so simple, a life could be taken if the 'victim' in question had wronged him in some way (something drilled into his mind from his time with Milady) He no longer resembled the shy young man that had been taken in and 'helped' he had become in their time apart... a danger and unpredictable.

"Why does it matter?! D'art... Do you not care that you could have killed a person?" 

"No, Killing is ok if the person has wronged me" 

"Christ....No, it's not D'art where did you hear something like that?!" 

"My love told me about it," D'artagnan said thoughtfully, "She told me that when she kills the people that wronged her, she gets closure." 

"And who is this love D'art?" Aramis asked more than a little disturbed.

"Her names Milady," D'artagnan said proudly "She's beautiful, clever, and talented"

"Talented in what?! Killing?" Aramis spat "This is not good for you D'art... I didn't want to do this but if I have to lock you in your room to keep the people I love safe then I will make no mistake" 

D'artagnan looked shocked "You.... You wouldn't" He stammered, fear and sadness making him want to kneel before his 'friend' and beg for a second chance he knew deep down he wouldn't get.

"I would D'art and it looks like I'm going to have to" 

"Please 'Mis" D'artagnan begged, tears shining in his eyes "I haven't done anything wrong" 

"That's exactly the kind of attitude that tells me this is the right thing to do D'art..... I'm sorry" and with that Aramis led a crying and struggling D'artagnan to his room. 

"shh, shh I'm sorry but this is the only way to keep us all safe, please don't cry" 

still struggling D'artagnan whimpered " 'Mis, please just let me go, I would never hurt you" 

"It's not me I'm worried about D'art" Aramis whispered holding him tightly. 

Eventually, they reached D'artagnan's room. "go on" Aramis whispered "there's no need to make this any harder than it needs to be"

If he had thought it would do any good, he might have begged Aramis again.... but as it was he knew that while he cared for him he would do anything to protect his lovers, Athos especially. Without comment, D'artagnan entered his bedroom without looking back and allowing Aramis to turn the lock. 

The once friendly room felt strangely suffocating as he collapsed onto his bed and started to cry. The other side of the door Aramis rested his forehead against the polished wood, he felt so guilty at hearing his young 'friend' crying but knew that it was for the best. He needed to get away from the room. Heading down the corridor he arrived at Athos's room where Porthos was sitting chatting Athos who was propped up against the pillows. 

"I see you're awake" Aramis commented cheerfully "How are you feeling?" 

"been better" Athos croaked back, his throat still very dry despite the amount of water Porthos had forced on him. "We need to talk about D'art" 

"I know we do" Aramis replied sadly "I have something to tell you both" 

"What's that?" Porthos said suddenly alert to his lover's sad tone "Aramis... what have you done?" 

"I.... Made sure he couldn't hurt any of us" 

"what do you mean?" Athos asked getting a guilty suspicion that whatever this was, was due to what had happened to him.

"I locked him in his room...." 

"What!!!" Porthos shouted, "I thought we weren't going to treat him like an animal!!!" 

"We aren't!!!" Aramis said desperately "This is for his own safety!!!" 

"Safety!!!" Porthos spat "What exactly is he guilty of apart from being insane!!!" 

"How about we stop shouting and let 'Mis explain," Athos said tired of all the shouting.

Aramis nodded to him gratefully before turning to Porthos and in a broken voice whispered "You should have heard the things he was saying..... he was telling me that people who have wronged him, it's ok for them to be killed..... Saying that his 'love' told him how she gets 'closure' from the killing..... and I worry that he has begun to feel the same" 

"Did he say who this love is?" Porthos said speaking up for the first time since Aramis began speaking.

"Milady" Athos supplied weakly.

"He told you," Aramis asked

"Just before he attacked me, yes" 

"Do we know who this woman is?" Porthos asked

"No why would we?" 

"Think about it 'Mis, if she is into killing people who have wronged her, wouldn't she have a criminal record?" 

"That's all very well Port but how are we going to find this out without raising suspicion? as much as he may dislike me.... I don't want to see the lad be thrown into an asylum" Athos said.

"I was hoping one of you might have known someone who could help us or someone at work that could be trusted to help us" 

"It's worth a shot I suppose" Aramis whispered, thinking to how much this would hurt D'artagnan "One thing though, D'artagnan doesn't have to know about this"

The others nodded. Meanwhile, D'artagnan was still lying on his bed having not moved an inch since the door had closed. He had cried until he was dry, feeling at a total loss as to what he could do.... When he had first come here he felt as though a new chapter of his life was starting like he would be treated as an equal..... apparently, that was not to be. 

He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Later that night Athos lay awake thinking about D'artagnan, it was true the lad had hurt him but he wasn't of sane mind and Athos didn't truly believe that he should be locked up. Getting out of bed carefully so as not to wake his lovers, Athos tiptoed down the corridor intent on at least checking on the boy. 

Upon reaching the lad's room he was both shocked and horrified to hear the soft sound of crying drifting under the door... "D'artagnan?" he called softly "are you alright?" 

"what do you want?" Came the choked reply

"D'art.... I just want to check your ok"

"What do you think? you lock me up like I'm some form of wild animal and expect me to be ok?! just leave me alone the others do"

"No.... I feel like this is partly my fault"

D'artagnan scoffed "You trying to make peace? you tried to get rid of me"

"I know and although it may mean nothing to you, I'm sorry...... If I had known what I know now D'art.... Known that you would have run away..... that this would have made your mental state worse.... I would never have done what I did....." 

"Why do it in the first place I needed you, all of you......." D'artagnan whispered, still crying.

"I was jealous, jealous of what you had with Aramis..... The understanding between you" He took a deep breath "D'art..... I want to help you if you'd let me?"

"what could you possibly do" He sobbed " 'Mis has made up his mind, nothing will change it"

"Maybe not but I might be able to come up with a solution for you if you give me time" 

"Don't make empty promises Athos, I know you don't really want to help me..... so just..... just go" 

"D'art....." receiving no reply Athos headed back to bed more determined than ever to come up with a solution. 

Milady's apartments.....

Milady had been planning for weeks, evaluating the situation. She had also been watching the house closely and the goings on within it meaning that she knew of D'artagnan's 'imprisonment'. Having been married to Athos she knew what sort of man he was and how his mind worked, meaning that she guessed he would be trying to move the lad somewhere he could be freer..... This left her to wait for him to make his move. 

When or if he moved the boy, the only places no one knew about (apart from herself unknown to Athos) was the old estate they had lived in as a married couple or the summer house they had used for weekend getaways. 

Either one was convenient for Milady due to the closeness to 'The Asylum de Bicêtre' the very asylum D'artagnan had seen Athos searching all those weeks ago.... This meant that she could go on with her plans, blame it on Athos and D'artagnan would believe her.

The next thing on the agenda was to convince D'artagnan to trust her again.... After she had dumped him back at the 'inseperables' apartment she had no doubt he might be slightly sceptical of her 'loyalty' to him. 

"hmmm...." she thought "How do you convince an insane young man who believes himself in love with you to trust you......." she thought about it for a couple of hours before it came to her "I know! I will make him believe that I love him as well, therefore if my plan goes to hell he will be loyal to me and not the ex-soldiers" 

Now to wait for Athos to make his move......

D'artagnan's bedroom........

After Athos had left him D'artagnan had cried until his stomach ached before falling into a fitful sleep.... A part of him wanted to trust Athos but then he remembered how the man had tried to get rid of him and his doubt returned, fueled by Milady's teachings on those who do wrong..... He wanted to kill Athos but he wanted his freedom something he knew Aramis would never grant him if he harmed Athos, not only that but without his freedom, there was no logical way for him to get close to the man especially alone.

He would just need to be patient.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

The very next morning when Aramis and Porthos had left for work Athos began his planning a solution. He wanted D'artagnan to have his freedom back, something he knew Aramis would never allow.... 

It would need to be somewhere secure, where no one knew about it and a place they could visit regularly without causing suspicion. For hours he sat running everything over in his mind, weighing the pros and cons and most importantly trying to find a place D'artagnan would feel at home without feeling abandoned.... Then it dawned on him.

Athos had owned two properties with his ex-wife (then known as Anne) before she disappeared, a large estate and mansion and a small cottage alongside the Deauville beach which was a two-hour train ride from Paris, meaning it would be relatively easy for them to visit.

These weren't the only reasons the cottage was the better of the two.... They could go there often under the guise of doing it up to rent, It had a better view and it was the furthest away from the asylum D'artagnan had seen Athos searching (he knew of no others) it was also small enough for him to feel at home rather than the prison the bigger property would look like.

Mind made up Athos began to make the plans......

Unknown to Athos, Milady had interpreted this and after recruiting an IT experienced friend also from her 'masters' employ had gotten him to hack into Athos's emails and re-wire them meaning that any and all emails not only went to the intended person but also to her..... This allowed her to keep up to date with every plan he made for the property from the information Athos was all but hand feeding her...... brilliant. 

All she had to do was sit back, relax, wait for the next email and wait until the time was right before continuing with her plans.... Although she wasn't completely idle. 

While she waited for the perfect opportunity Milady spend her day's writing 'love' letters for D'artagnan which she planned on telling him she had wanted to send but didn't know where to find him. 

She knew she had to be careful to avoid Athos at all cost.... After her small hint with the flowers, she knew he might suspect she had something to do with D'artagnan's recent fascination with killing....

 

Conveniently for Milady, Athos had completely forgotten about the forget me nots, preferring to blot that part of his life from his mind.

Evening......

After dinner Porthos cleared the plates while Athos told Aramis his plan....

"No"

"What why?!"

"Why? he's not sane Athos"

"What do you propose then?! that we keep him locked up like an animal?!" 

"He's not an animal!!" 

"Then why are you treating him like one?!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Porthos asked as he sat back down

"Athos has a ridiculous idea" Aramis spat

"And Aramis won't admit that he's treating D'art like a wild animal"

At the mention of 'animal' Porthos's attention was immediately grabbed "What do you mean animal?" he asked his voice dangerously low.

"well for starters, locking him in his room and then completely ignoring him is completely treating him like a human being" 

" 'Thos.... Aramis said that D'art had told him he wanted to be left alone" Porthos said a small part of him suspecting he had been lied to

"That's not what D'artagnan said to me" Athos spat "I went to check on him last night about midnight when you two were still sleeping"

"What?!" Aramis yelled, "That was totally irresponsible, he could have hurt you!!"

"I don't think so 'Mis!!" Athos continued to shout, his anger rising 'He was practically inconsolable!! We carry this on much longer, his spirit will be completely broken!!" 

Aramis laughed "broken? He's fine 'Thos. We feed him don't we save him from an asylum?!" 

"That's not what he needs from us!!" Athos cried horrified that Aramis wasn't taking him seriously "He needs us to be there for him, make allowances for his mental state and help him heal not lock him up and separate him from the only people he thinks he could ever trust!!" 

"The nutter told you did he?!" Aramis snapped suddenly angry "You were right all along Athos, he should be in an asylum!!" 

"What?!" Porthos shouted standing up so fast his chair fell over with a bang "You've changed your tune!!" 

"When I first said we should help him, he hadn't attacked Athos!!" 

silence clung to the air for what seemed like hours before Athos sighed "This is all my fault...." 

"What is?" Aramis asked moving closer to him

"The lad's imprisonment..... If I hadn't forced him to run all those weeks ago......"

"You weren't to know this would happen 'Thos," Porthos told him softly as he shot Aramis a scathing look "We can't dwell on the what if's..... Aramis could have chosen to be patient with him, help him but instead....."

"I did what I thought was best!!" Aramis cried defensively 

"best for you or the boy?!" 

Aramis had nothing to say to that, it was true he was thinking more of what was best for them and not D'artagnan...... "What was your plan again 'Thos" he whispered knowing refusing to allow Athos to 'help' D'artagnan he would only push him away....

"I have a small beach-side cottage we could send him to. He would have the run of the place, freedom, independance and we could visit him whenever as it is only two hours away by train" 

"You never mentioned you owned a cottage" Porthos said curiously

"I come from old money" Athos whispered "I have a big property as well that I had considered" 

"then why didn't you choose that one?" Aramis asked

"I feared it would give the impression of a prison, plus it is further away and closer to the asylum D'art saw me looking at all those weeks ago" 

The others nodded in understanding "so...." Porthos said, "What's the plan?" 

'I've already started making the arrangements" Athos said guiltily "I've emailed all the necessary people and preparations have begun" 

"So....." Aramis said amused "It didn't really matter what I said seeing as you have already made up your mind" 

Athos smirked "Correct although I could do with you both on board" 

They both nodded before Porthos said "You can count on me, Aramis as well..... I think" 

"You can count on me" Aramis confirmed "No matter what happens you and D'artagnan can count on us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

After weeks of endless work (and many arguments) the inseparables finally had the house ready for D'artagnan to move into. Convincing the boy to go though was a completely different story.....

"No"

"Why not?"

"I said no Athos"

"And I asked you why" 

"Your trying to get rid of me......"

"D'art.... I'm trying to give you some freedom"

"Yer sure, you just want me away from you and alone" D'artagnan cried tears beginning to brim in his eyes

"Hey, it's not that bad" Porthos tried pulling him into his arms "you'll have freedom, safety and we'll visit as often as possible" 

"But.... I'll still be alone" D'artagnan whispered starting to cry.

"Shh now" Aramis said sitting down beside him "Don't cry, this is for your own freedom and safety D'art" 

"Ok...." 

Athos smiled at him "shall we collect your things?" 

D'artagnan nodded "when do we leave?" 

"Now" 

If he had thought it would of been granted D'artagnan might have asked for time so that he might find his 'love' again but he knew Aramis would never allow it. 

Later that day, it was with a heavy heart that he left the inseparables apartment.... Over the time he had lived there he had grown to feel safe and at home (although not as at home as he had felt with Milady) 

He missed his love and as the car left the carpark he could only hope to find her again soon.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

2 hours later the inseperables and D'artagnan arrived at the Cottage. It wasn't very big with only two bedrooms, a lounge area, one bathroom and a small kitchen diner but at least he had independence and freedom.....

After a few more hours spent helping D'art unpack, well..... they unpacked while he sat daydreaming about his 'love'. They all sat down at the small round dining table to discuss some ground rules.

Athos cleared his throat before saying "No leaving the cottage further than the beach, no talking to strangers and certainly no wandering off with anyone" he sighed "D'artagnan are you even listening to me?" 

"Hmm?" Came the startled reply 

"What did I just say?"

"Um.... you said.... no something and no something else" D'artagnan replied disinterestedly

"D'art...." Aramis sighed "If you could at least try and listen to the rules we have made"

"Fine" D'artagnan snapped looking pointedly at Athos

"I said no leaving the cottage further than the beach, no talking to strangers and certainly no wandering off with anyone" Athos replied bored of this already.

sensing Athos's discomfort Porthos said "We had best be making tracks, we have work early tomorrow" 

The others nodded before Aramis and Porthos left without looking back, Athos hesitated for a moment before saying "We'll be back soon, will you be alright?" 

Laughing D'artagnan replied, "Should be, why do you even care?"

"Because...." He began before D'artagnan cut across him

"It was a rhetorical question" 

Nodding Athos asked again "Will you be alright?"

"Should be, I have a nice beach not far from the front door, freedom and I'm not locked in my own bedroom" 

Athos nodded "I'll take my leave then" 

hearing no reply, Athos turned to leave only to stop with his hand on the door handle after hearing D'artagnan call his name "Athos?" 

"yes, D'art?" he replied curious, to say the least

"I..... I Just wanted to say thank you" 

Nodding in acknowledgement, he took his leave. 

After the door closed behind Athos, D'artagnan collapsed back into his chair not remembering when he had stood up.... This was perfect he had the space to plot his revenge and the freedom to give the impression of 'innocents'. 

He wished his love was here, she would have known exactly how to exact revenge. He would find her eventually he vowed. 

Meanwhile......

Milady strolled casually along the beach outside of D'artagnan's cottage a cruel smile on her lips "so..." she thought "They have left their pet all alone have they? That's fine, I can move on with my own plans without their interference especially that of my dear ex-husband...." 

In her hand, she clutched the handwritten 'Love' letters she had written to gain the boys trust.All she had to do now was to plan a surprise encounter......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys sorry that this chapter is so short.... I haven't really had the time to make it longer but wanted to keep to my promise of a chapter a day :) Tomorrows chapter will be longer I promise. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

While she had prepared to plan a surprise encounter, the inseperables planning to turn up at any time made her act fast. Walking up to the Cottage she placed the letters on the doorstep, knocked on the door and ran.....

Running away was not Milady's style, she preferred to face things head on although she could not allow D'artagnan to see her. She would tell the boy that Athos told her where to drop the letters (this explained the lack of address) but she was too 'shy' to hand them over in person. She just needed to wait for the boy to read the letters, find a time the inseperables wouldn't show up and then to just turn up.... Luckily for Milady, she knew exactly when they would be at work and when Athos had a big assignment. 

Back at the cottage.....

D'artagnan was sat at the small table in the dining area, papers sprawled around him. he had spent the time he was alone to plot his next murder, namely Athos.... He had spent a good while on the when and where but not so much on the how. He had planned to get Athos alone after giving them all an appearance of trust and then run him through with a kitchen knife! something that he couldn't get away with being seen with he would have to think of something and fast especially as he had received a text (he had received a phone from Aramis as a way of keeping track of him and letting him know when they were coming) from Athos alerting him that they would be coming to see him this very weekend.

"Oh well," he thought he might as well start the whole trust building thing and wait patiently for a while.

Unknown to D'artagnan, Milady had been watching him plan and had made arrangements of her own involving a certain asylum near Athos's old family home......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback welcome xx


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said that this chapter would be longer but it just seemed to naturally come to a close. Hmmm.... I really need to find my imagination, it seems to have run off again lol
> 
> Enjoy xx

D'artagnan had been hiding his plans when he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it strange seeing as he hadn't introduced himself to anyone he cautiously opened the door to find..... 

There on the doorstep lay a small pile of letters all reading "D'artagnan" in elegant joined writing. Intrigued he collected the letters and headed back to the dining table to investigate..... After breaking open the envelopes, he was pleasantly surprised to find they were love letters from Milady. Please that he wasn't alone in his feelings D'artagnan set about writing his reply and placing outside the door, hoping she would find it soon. 

The inseperables were due to arrive that very evening and D'artagnan knew that if he found them Aramis would have him moved from the cottage and would definitely make sure that Milady wouldn't be able to find him. He couldn't allow that to happen. 

Hiding the letters on top of his murder plans he hastily through some old blankets on top and slipped the floor board back over it (he had found the loose board sometime after his 'carers' had left) 

Due to his fragile sense of mind, it hadn't even dawned on him that Athos likely knew about the loose floorboard or that the others were likely to check he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be, especially Aramis.....

Meanwhile..... 

Milady had been walking along the beach for the best part of an hour before she headed up to the cottage. It was getting dark by the time she reached the front door but light enough for her to faintly see D'artagnan's reply which she hastily snatched up, turning as she saw a bright light reflected in the windows of the cottage. 

Puzzled at why there would be a light at this time of the evening she squinted in the darkness before she was completely bathed in the bright light, the light from Athos's car......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! my imagination has returned lol and here is the longer chapter I promised you all (though not by much, sorry)
> 
> Enjoy xx

The inseperables were driving up the small driveway that led to the cottage when suddenly Athos’s headlights illuminated a woman standing on the doorstep. Shocked Athos slammed his foot on the brake for there on the drive was his ex-wife…… 

Whipping his head around to look at Aramis he said shakily “It’s her….. She….. is she doing…..this?” 

“Athos who are you talking about?” Aramis said confused.

“never mind that, I want to know what she’s supposed to be doing,” Porthos said equally as confused.

“My ex-wife”

“What?!” Aramis shouted leaning forward from the back seat to try to glimpse what his lover had seen only to frown “There’s no one there ‘Thos” 

“There has got to be….” 

“Sorry ‘Thos I agree with ‘Mis there is nothing there” 

“I Know what I saw!!” He snapped frustrated “If it is her, which I strongly believe it is then D’art could be in serious danger” 

At the mention of danger, both Aramis and Porthos shared a look before Aramis said: “Are we talking about the woman that killed your brother?” 

“The same….”

“so whats this got to do with D’art?” Porthos said not one hundred percent sure he wanted to know.

“Do you both remember the flowers that were in his pocket when turned up unconscious at our front door?” 

“Yes…. It was her wasn’t it?” Aramis said realisation suddenly dawning on him.

“hey, Athos?” Porthos said uncertainly

“Yes” 

“You don’t think that this ‘love’ that D'art's been talking about is…. Well you know” 

“Her” Aramis finished looking worried

“I hope not…. There’s only one way to find out though I suppose” he said getting out of the car “and that’s to go and talk to him” 

“yep…. That’s going to go well” Aramis muttered under his breath/

“What did you say ‘Mis?” Ports said turning to him 

“Nothing Port’, don’t worry about it” 

Porthos just simply nodded and knocked on the cottage door.

 

Meanwhile….. 

Milady had run a few seconds after Athos’s headlights had found her. Cursing herself for freezing and knowing deep down that he had likely recognised her, she knew that she had to work fast.

Her plans needed to change schedule……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

"was nobody there!" D'artagnan cried glaring at Athos

"Well, what did we see?" Athos replied glaring at Aramis and Porthos to be quite.

"A...... a ghost" he burst "That's what you saw"

"Right......" Aramis said trying desperately not to laugh.

"Um.... D'art, can you give us a minute please?" 

D'artagnan nodded, practically skipping from the room. He was eager to see if she had left him a letter on the doorstep, something he was thrilled to find was lying there. Ripping it open and giving one last look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn’t being observed he began to read….. 

‘My dearest D’artagnan,

my heart skipped a beat after receiving your reply. I need to see you soon my love, meet me on the beach at midnight Monday night when your friends are more unaware. You must be careful my darling, don’t allow them to know about us.

Milady x’

 

D’artagnan smiled. He would see his ‘love’ again soon and the best thing was the others didn’t know, it would be their secret. 

Keeping his meeting with Milady a secret was the hardest thing D’artagnan had ever had to do, excitement making him have avoid the others 50 percent of the time just to avoid his plans being disrupted…..

“Do any of you know what’s wrong with D’artagnan?” Ethos asked one evening when the lad was asleep.

“No, he started acting strangely after we brought up your wife turning up at the front door,” Aramis said sipping his tea.

“Um… ex-wife” Athos corrected “And I agree, do you think he knows something?” 

“Nothing that he is going to tell us willingly” Porthos sighed “Anyway we will have to wait till tomorrow seeing as nothing can wake that boy once he’s asleep” 

Laughing the others nodded “Know what? I think I'm going to copy his example” Porthos said yawning “see you two in the morning”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who was looking for a new chapter yesterday I had a bit of an issue with my internet connection. To make it up to you guys though there will be two chapters up today instead of one :) and then tomorrow things shall return back to normal. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Monday evening - the beach 6:00

D'artagnan strolled calmly along the beach eyes roaming around for a glimpse of his love. He knew that if the found out the others would put a stop to it immediately..... 

He hadn't told them what he was doing only that he wanted to go for a walk alone. They hadn't liked the idea of him going off without them but had eventually agreed under the understanding he would be back by 10:00 at the latest, something he agreed to eagerly. 

After walking for just under thirty minutes he finally found Milady sitting on a picnic blanket a basket sitting beside her. When she saw D'artagnan approach she smiled sweetly gesturing for him to join her.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming" she said sweetly 

"Nothing could keep me away" he whispered to her

Smiling at him she reached for the basket "are you hungry"

D'artagnan nodded eyeing the vast array of treats and pastries lined up in front of him. He had eaten with the others but they never let him have treats for the simple reason they didn't want to deal with his mad, angry and hyper moments (something that seemed to be happening a lot recently) 

After devouring the food and drink Milady had brought and talking about their 'feelings' Milady continued with her plan.

"When I asked you to meet me here, it wasn't just to talk about our feelings and eat some food......" 

Worried D'artagnan asked "what do you mean?" 

She sighed "I wanted to warn you..... Athos has been looking at that asylum again"

D'artagnan paled "so I was right not to fully trust him...... I have wanted to kill him since you first explained revenge to me but...... I suppose I just don't know how"

"Then let me help you" taking his hand she continued "we will do it together"

 

12:00 the cottage...... 

D'artagnan headed up the drive to find his 'friends' standing there talking in panicked voices. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked walking up to them.

"What part of be back by 10:00 did you not understand?" Athos hissed "we've been out looking for you"

D'artagnan just shrugged 

"Where were you?" Aramis said anger reflecting on his face

"I told you I was going for a walk!" 

"Is that all you you were doing?!" Porthos cried glaring murderously 

"Yes!!" 

"Well then in that case we had better ignore the evidence in favour of your word" 

"What evidence?! I went for a walk!!" 

Athos laughed "So you won't mind explaining this then" 

"Explain what?" D'artagnan whispered already thinking he knew.

"This" Athos spat holding up a letter..... His letter from Milady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Chapter 2/2 :) things will be back to normal tomorrow though. 
> 
> Enjoy xx

After they had found the letter the inseperables were watching him like hawks. He was allowed the freedom of the cottage but not outside unless the others were with him (although Athos was never alone with him) 

If Aramis had his way then he would have been back in his bedroom or moved to another property where Athos's ex-wife would never find him and they may well have done so had it not been for a slight problem.......

It was about Midday when it happened. They were sat around the small diner table while Aramis made lunch when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Athos said strolling purposely towards the door. Upon opening it he found two police officers and a man in a suit standing there. "Can I help you?" He said his voice calm and collected despite the fear he was feeling.

"We have come for your guest" 

"My guest?"

"yes, Charles D'artagnan"

Athos felt his blood run cold, all his will being used to keep his face blank "There is no one under that name here, I think you've got the wrong place" He tried to shut the door put was stopped by one of the officers.

"we know he's here, your name is Athos De le Fair is it not?"

Athos knew he couldn't deny that but he still wanted to protect D'artagnan even if he knew that they already knew he was with them. Turning to look over his shoulder he shouted "Aramis!! Porthos!! Get D'artagnan out of here, now!!" 

Under normal circumstances, Athos may have worried that he had given away D'artagnan's existence in his home but he already knew that they knew and besides he had bigger problems. The officers were running into the house, pushing Aramis and Porthos to the floor and dragging a screaming D'artagnan to their vehicle.

"Wait!!" He called to them "he has done nothing, is guilty of nothing!!" 

"That's not entirely true now is it sir" 

"Please, just let him go" He pleaded looking up as Aramis and Porthos joined him both looking stricken.

"We have made our decision, he will be well looked after" 

"Who even are you?" Aramis asked the man in the suit, his voice cracking with emotion.

"My name is Rochfort, manager of the 'Asylum de Bicêtre' we came after receiving an email from a certain Athos de le fair" 

"Athos?" Aramis questioned

"I never emailed you" 

Rochfort smiled "I wish you good day gentlemen" 

And just like that D'artagnan was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

After the vehicle drove off the inseparables collapsed into chairs in defeat. They were all sad about D'artagnan and believed that if they had protected him more then he would still be with them, Athos especially believed that had he not made him run away all those months ago then he could of prevented this from ever taking place. 

Neither Aramis or Porthos where speaking to him, both of them believing Rochforts accusation.

He had contacted the asylum in the hopes of getting to see D'artagnan or at least hear how the lad was doing something that was refused Rochfort refusing to even talk for more than two minutes before he was hanging up on him. 

Feeling defeated he left the cottage in favour of the beach. If they were speaking to him he might of tried to find a way to see D'artagnan but he knew that without his lovers it wouldn't be possible. 

Meanwhile......... 

Milady smiled to herself. Her plan was going well, D'artagnan was where she wanted him and believed that Athos was the one responsible..... Perfect. He would be even more keen to kill him and give her, her revenge she had even managed to break up the relationship between the inseparables. This Milady thought was perfect, they were weaker apart and they wouldn't be able to think of a reasonable plan to free D'artagnan or to destroy the boys faith in her.

She smiled. This was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

D'artagnan sat beside the window staring out at what was once his freedom. He cursed himself for trusting Athos and letting him separate him and his love. 

Rochfort was another problem.... he was cruel, easily bribed with money and cared for none of his patients besides public appearance. He kept D'artagnan in his room by tying his hands and feet to the chair with one asylum worker with him at all times with clear instruction not to acknowledge or speak to him....... He was miserable and alone. 

He had hoped that the others might have come to see him by now but no visits had taken place, not even Rochfort came to see him and day by day he began to reliey on his own imagination and his plans to kill Athos. 

He wished his love would come and see him so they could start planning Athos's murder but he supposed Rochfort had stopped all visitors or she hadn't heard.

Back at the cottage...... 

It had been a whole week since D'artagnan was taken away and Aramis and Porthos where still ignoring Athos. They had tried to contact the asylum for an update on the lad or a chance to see him but like Athos had been refused both requests. 

While the logical way would of been to give their lover the benefit of the doubt and work together to free D'artagnan they couldn't find it within them to try their minds going over the time Athos had admitted to looking at the asylum. 

Meanwhile.......

Milady had just gotten off the phone to Rochfort and was scribbling the date and time he had given her of when she could visit her 'lover'.

She had given him clear instructions to tell the boy that the inseparables didn't want to see him, had moved on with their lives and had returned to Paris and their careers. She wanted him to believe himself alone apart from her and was planning on making him believe she was working on a way to get him released......

She had of course no feelings towards the boy, he was just a means to an end and after he had killed Athos she would kill him, leave France and change her identity but while Athos lived his insane nature was of great use to her but afterwards? He was meaningless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

As Milady instructed, Rochfort went to see his 'patient' that evening to pass on the 'bad news'.

"Evening D'artagnan, how are you settling in?" 

D'artagnan looked up at him very much doubting Rochfort even cared whether or not he was settling in. "No"

"No?" Rochfort said in mock shock "why ever not?" 

"You tie me up, put me with people who don't even acknowledge I exist and nobody ever comes to see me!" 

"D'artagnan....." he sighed "you are of course allowed visitors whenever you want but your 'friends' " he spat the last word distastefully "they have moved on with their lives, gone back to Paris and their careers"

Shocked and upset tears began to fall from his eyes as he chocked out "Why?..... I thought........ Thought they ........ Cared" 

Smirking at how easy it had been Rochfort said in mock concern "you'll be ok? Your lover still cares about you"

Suddenly happy D'artagnan asked smiling "she does?" 

"Of course, she said she would stop by tomorrow morning to spend the day with you, if you want to see her that is" 

"I.... I want to see her"

"Then you shall" Rochfort said turning and leaving the room going straight to his office to contact Milady.

"YES?" 

"THE BOY IS COMPLETELY AT YOUR MERCY, IT WAS NO DIFFICULTY CONVINCING HIM HE HAD BEEN ABANDONED BY 'THE INSEPARABLES' "

"EXCELLENT AND HE WILL SEE ME TOMORROW?" 

"HE WAS PRACTICALLY BOUNCING IN EXCITEMENT"

"TILL TOMORROW THEN"

"TILL TOMORROW"

"OH AND ROCHFORT" 

"YES?" 

"NO OTHER VISITORS"

"I WILL SEE TO IT PERSONALLY"

"GOOD" 

And with that the call was over.

 

The cottage.......

Constance had been called by Aramis and was now sitting at the small table the others standing around the room, Athos standing by himself in the doorway.

"What's the matter with you lot?" Constance said too worried to be angry at present "D'artagnan needs you all to be working together to get him out of that place not ignoring each other" 

"It's not like none of us have tried" Athos said glumly "I tried phoning the asylum to try and see him or get an update but Rochfort is keeping everything very hushed" 

"You?" Aramis snorted disbelief lacing his voice "this is your fault, if you hadn't of called the asylum and kept tabs on you ex-wife then he would be free" 

"How many times do I have to say this? I didn't call the asylum and the last thing I ever wanted was for the poor boy to loose his freedom, why do you think I moved him out here in the first place?!" 

"So you could cover your tracks after you had him taken away?" Porthos said spitefully "well that failed didn't it?!" 

"Stop it all of you!" Constance shouted over the arguing "This isn't going to help D'artagnan or stop this 'Anne' " 

"Well we can hardly do anything with a traitor under the same roof can we!" Aramis shouted glaring at Athos 

"Right that's it!" She shouted "you lot are not leaving this room until you can sort this out and by that I mean let each other talk for more than two seconds!" 

They all nodded and Constance shut them in turning the lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

For what felt like hours the inseparables didn't so much as look at each other before Athos broke the silence in a heartbroken voice "Do you truly believe I would want that poor boy in that horrible place?" 

"Well you wanted him there a few weeks ago!" Aramis spat 

"I was jealous!" 

"Of what?! His insanity?!" Porthos yelled 

"No, of what he had with Aramis!" 

"Yes well you destroyed that didn't you, he needed our help!" 

"In case it's slipped your mind 'Mis he still needs us and I'm going to get him out of there!" 

"Yer?! Keep talking maybe you'll convince one of us in I don't know.... Three years maybe!!" 

"I was thinking more never" Porthos added 

"I mean what I say...... Do you not remember when we met?" 

Instantly calming Aramis said "Of course we do...... You got assigned our captain and got me and Port out of a very tricky situation" 

15 years ago......

"So..... This mission could of gone better" 

"You could say that 'Mis.... You think anyone is looking for us?" 

"I hope so but it will probably take them a while to find us, we are hiding in a ditch"

Laughing Porthos said "You'd think we could just climb out and go back to base no problem"

"Not with a broken leg you can't and I'm not about to leave you behind"

 

Three weeks later.......

"Hello?!" 

"Could that be?" 

"We're saved!" 

"Don't speak to soon"

"You two all right?" 

"I'm fine but Porthos here has a broken leg, who are you?" 

"You must be Aramis then. My name is Captain Athos de La fair" 

Present time....... 

"I still don't know how you found us" Aramis said 

"just some hard work on the technology side and trying to trace your phone signals which would have been easier if they had charge in them" 

"Hmm..... 'Thos?" 

"Yes 'Mis?" 

"Maybe we have been too hasty and probably quite worried about D'art...... Can we start over?" 

"I would like that, Port?" 

"Yer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

When morning came D'artagnan woke to his love by his bed the light making her appear an angel to him. 

"Milady?" He whispered half convinced he was dreaming.

"I'm here my love..... What did that man do to you?" 

"Athos?" 

"Yes. He's tried to seperate us, stop us being together and more than anything he wants to ruin our lives...." 

"Then what do we do?" 

"Kill him my darling and then we can be together" 

"But how with me here and you free how can we be?" 

"I'll get you out of here, my lawyer is working on it as we speak..... It won't be long" 

Milady of course meant none of what she said the boy was only a means to an end and soon she would wash her hands of him, him and her idiot ex-husband.....

What Milady didn't know though was of the inseparables making up or at least agreeing to work together and of their plan to break into the asylum and smuggle D'artagnan out.

Blissfully unaware of this development Milady and D'artagnan talked for the rest of the day plotting Athos's demise and day dreaming about the life they were going to build together once he was free.

The only life we will be building together Milady thought is a funeral for the nutter and the first flight out if here for me......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

After she had seen D'artagnan Milady went straight to see Rochfort. The boy had fallen completely under her spell, she could confess her plans to him tomorrow and he would still do anything for her....

"Ah Milady" Rochfort greeted 

"Rochfort, I take it the plan has been activated" 

"It has, the inseparables won't know what hit them" 

"Good and the boy?"

"Equally unaware. I will keep him locked up no need for more trouble" 

Milady laughed "Drugging him would be better"

"As you wish. And the inseparables?" 

"Tell them they can come and see the boy, make it look like they have won" 

"Very well" 

After Milady had left Rochfort sat down to write a formal letter....

Dear Monsieur's Athos, Aramis and Porthos,

I had hoped that even in the short time he has been with us that Monsieur D'artagnan would have settled in or at the very least make a friend or two.

I am writing to you to invite you all to come and stay with him in the hopes that it will help in his treatment and make him more comfortable in this establishment.

Kindest regards 

Monsieur Rochfort, manager of the asylum 

 

He then sealed the letter and handed it over to a worker to deliver......

There was nothing more to do now than hope they took the bate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

After their talk the inseparables where at least on speaking terms as they tried to find a way to get to D'artagnan. It was about midday when an opportunity presented itself, there was a knock at the door and a letter sat on the doorstep... 

"What does it say?" Aramis asked as Athos sat back down.

"I'll read it to you" Athos said clearing his throat before continuing " Dear Monsieur's Athos, Aramis and Porthos,

I had hoped that even in the short time he has been with us that Monsieur D'artagnan would have settled in or at the very least make a friend or two.

I am writing to you to invite you all to come and stay with him in the hopes that it will help in his treatment and make him more comfortable in this establishment.

Kindest regards 

Monsieur Rochfort, manager of the asylum" 

"Well that saves us calling twenty times a day" Porthos said 

"Yes but don't you three find it suspicious he's just suddenly decided to let you see him?" Constance asked

"He might of just got fed up of us all ringing him" 

"He might but if it's a trap don't blame me"

"Constance it's fine, it won't be a trap" Aramis said 

"I'll contact him now to let him know we will stop by later" Athos said leaving the room 

"I think your making a mistake" Constance told them matter of factly "even if this isn't a trap what's to say that boy will want to see you?" 

"We'll find out soon enough" Porthos said 

Evening found the inseparables sitting in the car park the asylum looming over them "so this is where D'art's living" Aramis whispered softly 

"It would seem that way" Athos said sadly "when I saw this place online it looked lovely and had one of the best rates in Paris but now......" He trailed off as the doors to the asylum opened and Rochfort strolled confidently towards them "gentlemen"

"Monsieur Rochfort" Athos greeted

"I'm glad you could come, D'artagnan hasn't quite been able to settle in and as I said in the letter we hope that you will be able to get to the bottom of the issue"

"And you haven't already done so for what reason?" Porthos spat 

Calmly Rochfort said "We are not close enough as friends for him to trust us with that information but we believe that you are" 

Nodding they all headed inside all hoping D'artagnan would tell them exactly what was wrong rather than Rochforts lies. 

Unknown to the inseparables, Milady had planned all of this and had told D'artagnan exactly how to respond......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry that I missed the update yesterday I was bridal shopping with my cousin and didn't have time to write and upload the chapter :( but anyway here it is :) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Entering D'artagnan's room the inseparables found the poor boy tied to a chair! 

"Let him go" Athos growled at Rochfort 

"It's for his own safety" 

"Safety?!" Aramis spat 

"Safety for him as well as others"

"We'll take whatever he gives us just let him up" 

"On your head be it" Rochfort stated calmly as he untied the boy. 

Unknown to the inseparables, Milady had foreseen this and had told D'artagnan to attack them, giving Rochfort the opportunity to act like a carer..... 

The second the ties where undone D'artagnan flew at Athos, fighting off the others as they tried to separate the two.

"Get me a sedative" Rochfort called over his shoulder as he came to hold the boy in as caring a way as he could manage. "Thank you" he said to his worker as he administered the drug into the lads neck and catching him as he collapsed "Shh, shh" he whispered "He won't hurt you, calm down" 

Looking shocked Aramis said "He never did anything like that before, was nearly always calm.... He may of attacked Athos but never me or Porthos. 

Nodding Rochfort said calmly "This was one of the reasons we didn't allow him visitors and the reason we have asked you to stay..... We hope that your presence will help him to trust you again and stop attacking people" 

"If we can help him then we will" Porthos said 

"So.... If he stops attacking people can he come back home?" Aramis asked hopefully 

Smiling Rochfort said "No"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

"What?! Why?!" 

"I'm truly sorry monsieur but owing to his state of mind we can not risk it," Rochfort said his voice deceivingly calm and friendly.

"How do we know you haven't been hurting him while he has been here?" Porthos spat suddenly suspicious. 

faking a horrified expression Rochfort gasped out 'We.... We would never...... never harm a patient"

"I seriously doubt that Rochfort" Athos drawled 'You aren't exactly known for your kindness" 

"We have been known to use shock treatments on patients in severe cases but I have never used such measures on D'artagnan"

"Prove it" Aramis hissed

"Certainly, I shall go and fetch his treatment folder" and with that, he turned and left the inseperables with their doubts and fears.

'Maybe Constance was right, we shouldn't have trusted Rochfort" 

"True as that may be 'Mis we can't do anything without proof" Athos reasoned

'So.... If we can't do anything without proof" Porthos said a sly smile on his face "What do you say we have a midnight rummage through Rochforts things?"

"I doubt he would leave evidence lying around Port," Aramis said sadly 

"Maybe not lying around but I'm sure his computer will hold some evidence, emails maybe?" 

'See this is why you are the security guard" Athos teased 

"So when are we doing this?" Porthos said

"When are you doing what?" came a voice from the doorway. Turning around swiftly the inseperables saw to their horror, Rochfort standing in the doorway D'artagnan's folder in his hands.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Frozen in shock the inseperables just gaped at Rochfort before Athos pulled himself together "We were just discussing D'artagnan and how we were going to get him to open up" he said his voice calm and controlled, his eyes showing nothing but true honesty. 

"I won't ask what that is, I believe you three capable of getting the boy to open up. Has he woken?" 

"Not yet, should he have done," Aramis said worriedly

"It's different for different people," Rochfort said calmly "Some people wake quickly and others stay out of it for about a day" 

"A day!!" Porthos roared "You gave him something that would knock him out for a day!!" 

"It's perfectly harmless I assure you" rochfort replied not at all fazed by the other man's tone of voice "Besides he may not be out that long" 

standing confidently before the three men despite the glares directed at him Rochfort said "I brought you the folder, I will leave you to look through it and make your assessment. I'll be in my office if you need to ask me anything"

"Thank you," Athos said taking te file and flicking through the thin pages.

When they were sure he was gone Aramis whispered: "How much do you think he heard?" 

"More than he's letting on I would imagine," Porthos said 'How's the paperwork looking 'Thos?" 

'Not a letter out of place" he sighed "He's clearly planned for every scenario, it's just a list of the 'treatments' D'art has had and they are all completely legal" 

"So there is nothing there we could use in a court case?" Aramis asked

"No. Even if there was we would never win against Rochfort..... Or my ex-wife" Athos said sadly

"hey," Porthos said "WE still have the plan to raid his office" 

"yes, but hat if he heard us?" Aramis said "He would move the evidence of make things as hard as possible for us" 

"We have to do something" Porthos cried desperately

"We could always give it a go," Athos said shrugging. 

Aramis was correct when he said that Rochfort would make life hard for them for the minute he left the room he headed to a spare office that housed none other than Milady.....

"Madame" he greeted "we have a problem"

"Already? Really Rochfort why did I think hiring you would be a good idea?" 

"It's the inseperables they have grown suspicious, are planning to look for evidence against us both and you know they will get it" 

"They were always suspicious that hasn't changed" 

"But they were in the army, they will have connections to make sure a case goes through" 

Milady paled "We bring the plan forward. How long until I can speak with D'artagnan?" 

"I might be able to arrange something for tomorrow" 

"Good, my husband must die. Him and the lunatic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

While the inseperables had their breakfast in a spare room Rochfort and his workers did their daily 'checks' on D'artagnan. It had been agreed that Rochfort would call the inseperables into their office to discuss a possible new 'treatment' for D'artagnan while Milady administered a drug that would wake him up in exactly three hours from that point.

After the drug had been given to the boy, Rochfort would then 'go out' leaving the men to look through his office unhindered (they didn't know Milady was there)

While they were in there Milady would wait with D'artagnan until he woke so she could instruct him on how best to kill Athos before he would 'escape' his room, come across the inseperables and kill Athos. 

For this plan to work everything had to be perfectly timed and not the slightest thing could go wrong, meaning Milady had to administer the drug while the inseperables were still at breakfast and needed to make sure that neither the workers or the inseperables saw her or see D'artagnan awake..... 

After hiding in a cupboard in the corridor for about five minutes Milady finally knew it was safe to give D'artagnan the carefully measured drug, giving it to him on the back of neck where his hair would hide any mark she left (Milady wasn't very good with syringes) 

She had just given the boy the drug when she heard the inseperables returning..... Running to hide between the cupboard and the curtain she waited, heart, beating fast for Rochfort to make his move and she didn't have long to wait. 

strolling calmly into the room Rochfort said "gentlemen, I was hoping to discuss a treatment for D'artagnan in my office" 

looking curious the inseperables nodded with Athos gesturing for him to lead the way. 

"What do you think this is going to be?" Aramis whispered as they followed Rochfort to his office.

"I don't know love" Porthos whispered back squeezing his hand "But whatever it is I don't think we are are going to like it"

"Agreed but at least we will be inside the office," Athos said seeming to have forgotten that Rochfort would be with them.

"True, we will need to find a way of getting Rochfort out or were you thinking he would let us search his office?" 

"We'll find a way," Athos said without a trace of doubt in his voice.

As it happened they didn't need to get rochfort out because after two hours of discussing D'artagnan's 'new' shock treatment with them the man looked at his watch, sighed and then said "Sorry gentlemen, I have to get to an appointment but I will leave you with the documents for you to make your final decision when I get back. I should be no more than three hours" He inwardly smirked at the time he had given them hoping Milady had given D'art the treatment in time. 

Milady had in fact given D'artagnan the treatment slightly late giving her only thirty minutes before the boy work and very little time to explain the plan before they would be needing to make their move (The workers would be coming in to do a check up) 

D'artagnan came to exactly thirty minutes later his head feeling groggy with the feeling of bricks weighing in his brain. "Wha....." he moaned getting Milady's attention as she came over to him.

"How are you feeling love?" She asked gently

"Awful" 

"I hope it's not bad enough to cause us to stop our plans," Milady said with fake concern

"Of course not but I thought we were going to wait for me to gain their trust first," D'artagnan said confused

"There's no time my love. They are in Rochfort's office, take the gun and go" 

nodding D'artagnan fled the room, intent on his mission......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not far left to go :) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

After hunting for fifteen minutes without finding a thing the inseparables where losing hope.

"I really...... really thought...... that.....hoped we would......" Aramis sobbed letting Porthos pull him into his arms "I know love, I thought so too"

"All is not lost" Athos said seriously as he joined the cocoon his lovers had made "we still have the computer to search"

"But......what if.....what if we find nothing?...... D'art....." Aramis chocked out hugging Athos and Porthos back fiercely, ignoring the heat the action was causing

"If we find nothing and I stress the 'if' we will find a way to get him out of here" Porthos said "hells if it comes to it we can kidnap him and leave France" 

Athos nodded looking at Aramis, his lover seeming to have calmed a little "shall we see what Rochfort's computer has in store for us?" 

Aramis nodded, eyes still shining with tears "let's do this" 

They didn't get the chance however as just then they heard the click of a gun being prepared and a small voice hissed   
"I don't think that's a good idea do you?"

D'artagnan had been running through the halls for what seemed like hours searching for the inseparables and Rochfort's office, seeming to have forgotten where his 'love' had said it was. The hunt for his prey was hindered by the amount of workers that patrolled the corridors, causing him to constantly dodge in and out of the shadows to avoid detection.

He knew that it wouldn't be long before the alarm was raised and if that happened the inseparables would move from the office and the plan would be ruined. While the inseparables moving might make them harder to find it did put them in a more defensible situation, especially as D'artagnan planned to corner them in the office where Athos couldn't escape.....

Dodging workers for what felt like the ten thousandth time D'artagnan finally heard the sounds of the inseparables muffled talking. Moving so that he was stood in the doorway but still out of sight D'artagnan clicked the safety lock off the gun and hissed "I don't think that's a good idea do you?" 

Smirking at the shocked faces of his would be friends D'artagnan said "you can't honestly believe that we would leg you search the office do you" 

"D'artagnan……" Athos began, making a move towards the boy only to stop as the gun was directed at him.

"What Athos? About to beg me for your life?" The boy sneered, almost laughing as Aramis and Porthos moved as one to stand in between the two. 

"You really think that I wouldn't kill you both to get to him? I was only planning on one person dying today but I can stretch to three if you so wish" D'artagnan said mockingly "your choice" 

"Aramis, Porthos" Atos said calmly "stand away from me, I won't risk your lives to save mine" 

Looking horrified but doing as asked anyway Aramis whispered, tears falling down his face again "why D'art? Why do this?" 

"Why not? You plotted to send me to an asylum, locked me in my room, tried to separate me from my love and betrayed me to Rochfort. Why shouldn't I pull the trigger and be done with it?" 

"Because you are a good person D'art" Porthos begged "don't do this, we can still help you, it's not too late" 

Laughing D'artagnan said "It's too late to go back but it's not too late for revenge" 

"D'artagnan....." Athos said eyes still fixed on the gun held steady in the boys grip "if you want to kill me then do it but let them go, don't harm them" 

Frowning in thought for a moment or two D'artagnan finally said "that seems fair, don't fight me and they can go the second your body has cooled on the floor" 

"I agree to your terms, all I ask is that you make it quick" Athos said opening his shirt to expose his chest "aim for my heart" and then to Aramis and Porthos said "I love you, never forget that" 

Looking one last time at his lovers, both openly crying as they held each other and then at D'artagnan who had shifted his aim, Athos closed his eyes and the sound of a gun shot ripped through the silence.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Athos closed his eyes in preparation for the feel of the bullet hitting his heart, heard the gun shot and braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow except it didn't...... 

Opening his eyes he saw to his horror D'artagnan laying on the floor a shocked expression on his face and blood pooling around him from a shot the the stomach that Aramis was desperately trying to stop. 

Looking at Porthos in silent question his lover shrugging and coming to take him in his arms before a shadow at the door caught his attention.

"Who's there?!" He called feeling slightly foolish at the question, foolishness that turned suddenly into horror as a soft voice said "forgotten about me so soon dear husband"

"Anne?" Athos said all the Colour draining from his face.

"Don't tell me you're surprised dear" she said mockingly "I have always wanted you dead" 

"So why stop D'art from killing him? Why shoot him?" Aramis said looking up from his patient who was growing paler by the minute.

"He was just a means to and end" Milady said casually as she admired the gun in her hands.

"That didn't answer the question of why you didn't let D'artagnan kill Athos" Porthos said looking as stricken as Aramis and Athos. 

"I had wanted you dead for vevenge" Milady said to Athos "but I figured the worst revenge I could ever give you was to kill the nutter you have grown to care about" 

"He..... Is....... Not...... A nutter" Athos said fury lacing his voice "he may not be completely sane but he is still a person, a person who needs help" 

"He needs more than help, a hospital maybe" she said laughing 

"How could you do this?!" Aramis yelled "He loved you, would do anything for you including murder and yet you betray him after making him believe he was loved?!" 

"You catch on fast" Milady commented "he was merely an alibi" 

"Alibi?" Aramis asked confused 

"Of course, the police would gladly believe the story of an insane boy escaping his room, trying to kill three men and a woman and getting shot in self defence"

"You know what?" Porthos spat his arms still around Athos "he's not the nutter, you are" 

"How dare you?!" Milady shrieked 

Milady and Porthos continued to shout insults at each other giving Athos the perfect distraction to slip into the hall and call an ambulance and the police and slip back in to kneel beside the boy, silently communicating with Aramis who nodded in understanding whispering quite reassurances to a clearly frightened D'artagnan.

It was about 20 minutes later that Milady stopped shouting and the sound of sirens filled the cramped air of the office......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Ten minutes later saw Milady being dragged away by the police, seeming proud of the fact she had managed to be a big enough threat to her ex-husband to warrant the police and caused enough damage to D'artagnan to warrant the ambulance service.

Aramis who hadn't left the boys side since he had been shot looked distressed as he was forced to hand the lad over to the ambulance. "I'm a doctor" he protested "I can help" 

"Leave this to us Monsieur, if you want to help then go to your friends they look like they could do with treating for shock"

Nodding at this and heading over to his lovers he said "take care of him....."

The medics nodded lifting the boy onto a stretcher to take him to the ambulance not hearing Aramis's whispered "Save him" 

While he knew that the doctors could more than take care of D'art he couldn't help but feel worried for his young friend. D'artagnan was a strong man despite his insanity but Aramis knew that he would be reluctant to allow another to treat him, something that he doubted someone who wasn't close to him would understand.

"Are you alright" Porthos asked taking him into his arms

"I'll be fine" Aramis said giving his lover a smile that seemed fake even to him "how's Athos?"

Glancing over to where the man in question was slumped defeatedly in Rochfort's chair Porthos said "Shocked. He believes it's because of his failure that D'art was shot" 

"What?!" 

"Milady was his wife, he blames himself for not being strong enough to hand her over to the atthorities" 

Nodding in understanding Aramis called "Athos" when the man looked up he waved him over "come here" when he did all three men held each other before Aramis said "I worry for him" 

Looking scared Athos said "coming from someone with medical training that's worrying" 

"He's strong 'Mis and he's young, surely that is in his favour" Porthos said equally as scared 

"That may be but the woman he loves has betrayed him, the man he thought had betrayed him called for an ambulance and the police.... No doubt he is very confused right now and as far as he's concerned he has lost everything" 

"Then we tell him otherwise" Porthos said as if it was so simple.

"I worry he won't fight, allow himself to be cared for and if I'm right it won't be long before we are digging a grave......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

After nearly an hour of trying to help the boy it was decided that the doctors best option would be to sedate him before trying to help their patient, something D'artagnan was not prepared to let happen.....

"No!!!!!!" He screamed fighting of the doctors with feet and fists and even resulting to biting! The doctors horrified at the lads actions had left him alone to calm down in the hopes they would have better luck later. Due to the boys insanity they did not pressure him or indeed do anything that might make him feel threatened.

"What are we going to do?" One doctor asked after they had left the boy alone "should we call for his friends? One is a doctor isn't he?" 

"He is" another agreed "but we will do this alone, I will not damage my reputation by asking help of a doctor not from this hospital" 

"Are you mad?" The first doctor said "If the boy dies it will our fault!" 

"So?" The second continued "If he dies we can just say that he had already given up, no one needs to know that we were the ones to give up. Think, if we call in another doctor or admit to giving up on the boy we loose our reputations and quite possibly our jobs..... what do you say? Are you with me?" 

Sighing the first doctor replied "you have a point, let's get out of here and try to figure out a plan for when or if the boy dies" 

D'artagnan who had heard this broke down in tears. It seemed to him that after everything that had happened to him: loosing his father, his loves betrayal, the loss of his friends and the imprisonment he had suffered at Rochfort's hands he was to injure more suffering, be treated like he didn't matter by others who where meant to help him...... Doctors. 

Over the last few months D'artagnan had grown used to people treating him differently due to his insanity but looking back he realised the inseparables love and care for him much like the love they had for each other (although not as strong) 

It was too late now though he had lost them completely, trying to kill Athos was the last straw, he had nobody now.

Nothing to live for.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

After the shock had worn off and they had informed Constance of what had happened Athos, Aramis and Porthos headed to the hospital where they found their young friend fast asleep. 

Seeing D'artagnan looking so vulnerable was breaking their hearts but the lack of medical equipment being used worried Aramis although not as much as the response from the doctors in charge...... 

"Why have you done nothing to stabilise him? He could quite easily become critical!" Aramis had hissed anger lacing every word. 

"He's violent" the 'leader' spat back "he kicks, punches and even bites! He has given up, he is a lost cause, we are just trying to make his passing easier. 

"Easier?!" Porthos yelled "How is leaving him to suffer in pain easier?!" 

"We are doing what we believe to be right! By leaving him to calm down, get to grips with what has happened then and only then can we start to help him heal"

Disgusted with the doctors lack of medical care towards their patient Athos practically screamed "He's not the insane one you are, to think you would leave an innocent boy to suffer instead of helping him....." He sighed before continuing "Why not call for us, for Aramis? Aramis is a doctor and close enough to D'artagnan to offer him the support he needs" 

"It's simple Monsieur" the other doctor said looking uncomfortable despite his strong voice "We would rather continue this way than ask for help from another hospitals doctor, something that would damage our reputations and....." 

He never got to finish as the next thing he knew Aramis was holding him by the throat, pressing him into the wall, his face an open book to his fury. "Please....." The doctor choked "let's be grown up about this" his eyes roaming around the room seeing his colleague standing helplessly nearby and the inseparables who where making half-hearted attempts to restrain their lover. 

Aramis would likely have killed the doctor there and then or if not then caused serious harm had it not been for his as attention being taken by something else.......

D'artagnan was waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	49. Chapter 49

The feeling of weightlessness was so welcoming, almost loving that D'artagnan didn't want to wake up but he did with a slight groan which caused his 'friends' to all but run to his side. Well Athos and Porthos went to his side but Aramis much to his shock and amusement had a doctor pressed up against the wall, his hands around his throat!

"Wha..?" D'artagnan said his mouth and throat still thick with the feeling of sleep and pain, pain that made him just want to curl into a ball and enter the peace his sleep had given him.

"Shh, your alright" Athos whispered "You were shot by An...Milady, do you remember that?" the boy nodded slowly "Ok, what else do you remember?"

"I... I remember trying to kill you, holding the gun while you tried to convince me to spare Aramis and Porthos. I remember Milady showing up, Aramis trying to stop the bleeding and the sound of sirens, but everything else is a blur"

"That's natural" Aramis said finally releasing the doctor to go to his young friends side "I won't expect you to remember everything perfectly, you were shot it's going to take a lot of time for you to recover but you should be fine"

"Do not give him false information Monsieur!" one of the doctors yelled "he is a lost cause!"

"What did you just say!" Aramis snapped back "i am a fully qualified doctor and am more than capable of knowing my friends condition! Just because you don't have the patience or the will to help a young man with fragile mental health, that doesn't mean that the rest of us are so cold hearted!"

shocked into silence the doctor could only glare before turning to leave but was stopped when Aramis grabbed his arm "Yes?" he said calmly "i haven't finished with you yet" Aramis hissed a false smile on his face "you do your job properly and i won't be forced to take action"

"Action?!" the doctor laughed "And what sort of 'action' would that be?"

"Well, i could go to the head of this hospital and let them know that you and your friend have given up treating D'artagnan because of his mental health, I could tell them that you have failed to give him anything for the pain after he was shot and most importantly I could tell them that the both of you care more about the money than the care you're supposed to give to your patients!"

"What?.... You.... You wouldn't" The doctor stammered looking to his friend who was looking very uncomfortable. "I would, don't underestimate me" Aramis spat releasing his arm

"now get me some Morphine and stay out of my way while i help my friend or I will not be responsible for my actions" nodding hastily the two doctors fled the room to fetch the drug.

"remind me not to get on the wrong side of you" Porthos commented as his lover rejoined them "What ever did they do to deserve the i'm going to kill you talk"

"left my patient with the worst possible care and in one hell of a lot of pain" Aramis said sitting on the corner of the bed "How are you feeling lad?" he asked although the answer was pretty obvious.

"hurts...." D'artagnan replied a small whimper escaping his lips as he looked at his friends "I know. The morphine will be here soon, promise"

"Can't come soon enough" Athos said "I hate seeing him like this, especially seeing as this is all my fault"

"It's not your fault 'Thos" D'artagnan said weakly

"I could of prevented this if only I had gone to the authorities about her all those years ago I could of stopped her doing this, you wouldn't be so hurt"

"Athos...."

"No D'art, I'm sorry"

"Your sorry? I tried to shoot you!"

"And i drove you away, got you caught in her web, injured and made you believe you were abandoned"

D'artagnan smiled "Nobody's perfect"

"Still doesn't make me feel any better"

"What if i told you that I forgive you?"

Smiling Athos said "In that case i would have to prove myself worthy of your forgiveness and try not to mess things up again"

"Lets look to the future then"

"I would like that" Athos said not really thinking about it before he had pulled the boy into a deep and heated kiss.....


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Shocked at Athos's sudden decision to kiss him D'artagnan just froze for one....Two heartbeats before he returned the kiss his mind going over his fears....

After Milady's betrayal he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to involve himself in any kind of love and what was more Athos had been the man that had tried to get rid of him, had seemed to hate him and betray him but then had called for medical help, apologised, offered his friendship and was kissing him! He doubted he could be anymore confused I'd he tried but he was returning the kiss was he not? That had to mean something.

When Athos finally broke the kiss it was to the feeling of his reddening face, his lovers look of shock and D'artagnan's uncertainty. Sitting back and clearing his throat he said "Sorry.... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable......Not sure what came over me...... It won't happen again" 

"Too right it won't" Porthos said looking angry "your ex-wife claims to love him, abuses his trust and now.....now you kiss him!" 

"Port....."

"No 'Thos. You want to bring another into our relationship that's fine but don't you dare take advantage of his fragile mind!" 

"Um... If I may" Aramis said waveing a white strip of cloth in a sign of truce "If D'art want's in on our relationship I will gladly accept him, love him, cherish him and care for him the same as the both of you but I will not force the issue" 

"Then maybe we should let him decide" Athos said shocking himself by the fact he was silently hoping the boy wanted them. 

"That sounds reasonable, D'art?" 

"I.... I don't know" he said cheeks burning "After Milady faked her love for me how...... How do I know that...." Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked helplessly to his friends "how do I know you aren't going to do the same?" 

"Oh D'art...." Athos sighed "I'm so sorry I never wanted to confuse you more...." 

"Can I have some time to think?" D'artagnan asked timidly 

"Take all the time you want lad" Porthos reassured him "We want you to do what you feel you want not what you think we want" 

D'artagnan nodded the conversation being momentarily cut off by the return of the doctors and the morphine. "Here it is Monsieur" the doctor said looking scared half to death while his friend hovered in the doorway. 

"Thank you" Aramis said in fake gratitude "now get out and stay the hell away from him or neither me or my lovers will be responsible for the limbs you'll be missing"

"Lovers? You three are together?" The other doctor said still hiding by the doorway.

"Concern of yours is it?" Aramis said sharing an amused look with his friend and lovers "I thought you would both be more concerned with the missing limbs than anything else" 

Even though it didn't seem possible both doctors grew noticeably paler before the first doctor stuttered "we.... We had better... That is...." He didn't finish, instead both he and his friend fled the room ignoring it not hearing the laughter that followed from the room they had just left.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of suicide, not much but it's still there... 
> 
> Enjoy xx

Milady was furious. Her plan had failed, her ex-husband still lived and the nutter as well..... She knew that it wouldn't be long before the inseparables had the boy back in their pockets and quite possibly their beds if her reports were anything to go by. 

Despite being in jail she had been far from idle using her call time to talk to the doctors and gain any and all information she could on the boys progress and the inseparables, this meant she had heard of Athos kissing D'artagnan! 

Saying she was furious was an understatement, she was livid. She had to come up with a plan and quickly and this called for backup.....

"Hello?" 

"Ah doctor, how is our patient" 

"Unfortunately well Madame, no thanks to that friend of his"

"Friend? I take it you mean Athos?" 

"No ma'am, Aramis" 

"Of course, the doctor. I take it after the kissing incident the inseparables are in disarray?" 

"Afraid not ma'am, they have all but dragged him to their beds..... They say they want him to make his own choice but it's obvious what they want and what the boy will most likely do....." 

Screaming in rage Milady slammed the phone down, cutting the doctor off! It was obvious to her that these doctors weren't going to get the job done to her standards, this called for plan B.

Tieing a blanket around her waist and securing it tightly to the window bars after being sure it would hold her weight, she continued with her plan. 

After making sure she was safe and secure Milady threaded her bed sheet through the top of the window, made a loop, placed it around her neck and allowed the blanket to catch her as she faked her own suicide.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

It was about twenty minutes later that Milady's 'body' was found by one of the wardens who foolishly approached to cut her down, leaving himself completely defenceless as Milady used the element of surprise to choke him with the sheet! 

Smiling at how easy it had been she took the keys from the mans cooling body and sauntered from her cell.....

Meanwhile...... 

D'artagnan had been thinking long and hard about the offer his three friends and possible lovers had given him, his feelings still muddled. He had been down this road before, had felt loved and she had tricked him, using his insanity to her advantage. 

He wanted to be loved, to feel like he was special to someone but his fear was too great he had come up with an answer....

"So what's your answer?" Aramis asked softly when D'artagnan had told them he had decided.

Taking a deep breath D'artagnan said "No" 

Sadness overwhelmed him Aramis whispered "Ok.... Can we know why?" 

"I'm just not ready for this yet...." 

"We understand" Porthos said shooting looks at the other two "you take your time, don't rush" he smiled "maybe one day this could be different"

Tears shining in his eyes D'artagnan nodded "maybe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Inside the hospital room D'artagnan slept soundly, the morphine finally easing his pain and allowing him to catch up on some much needed sleep while the inseparables watched over him.

They had each cried their fill once the boy had fallen asleep each grieving for the boys declined relationship and trust with them. They had all hoped he would accept but that it seemed was not to be.... 

Athos was the one who hated this more than the other two (if that was even possible) he hated himself for driving the boy out all of those months ago and failing to protect him from his murderous ex-wife. "This is all my fault" he said in a whisper 

"How the hell is this your fault 'Thos? You weren't to know that this would happen" Porthos whispered back, taking his hand.

Smiling softly Athos said "if I had been stronger all those years ago, alerted the authorities about her then she wouldn't have been able to hurt him" 

Aramis sighed "You are too good a man to condemn the woman you loved to a lifetime in jail 'Thos and besides she's a cunning Woman she would probably have found a way to escape her cell" 

"You don't think she's done that do you?" Porthos said suddenly nervous 

"Done what?" Athos said distractedly as he stroked the lads hair with his free hand

"Escape her cell, like 'Mis said she's very cunning"

"We would of been alerted if that had happened" Athos said dismissively.

"Now this is a touching sight" came a sneering voice from the doorway "he's still alive I take it" 

"Milady?!" Aramis exclaimed "what?.... How?...." 

Laughing at the shocked looks on the men's faces she said "I faked my own suicide, strangled my warden and came straight here" 

"But the doctors" Porthos said "they are complete idiots but I doubt they would let just anyone walk in here" 

"It's amazing what a bit of bribery can do for you isn't it, didn't you wonder why they wouldn't help a patient?" 

"What did you bribe them with?" Athos snapped making D'artagnan stir before falling back to sleep "so help me God if you told them not to help him I'll....." 

"What dear husband? Kill me?" She laughed "you don't have the strength to do it and I doubt you'd do anything that would make you look bad in front of the nutter" 

"Don't you dare speak of him like that!" Athos shouted furiously, actually succeeding in waking the boy "you even attempt to harm him or undermine him again and I swear no matter what it makes him think of me I will kill you" 

"Not if I do it first" she sneered pulling a slim knife from her boot and lunging at her prey 

"No!!!!!" Came a shout from the bed.

"D'artagnan!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for D'artagnan, his 'ex-lover' lunging at Athos, Aramis and Porthos's shocked expressions and then he was throwing himself from the bed not noticing the fact that he had torn the drip from his hand in his haste! 

Grabbing Athos he pushed them both to the ground and out of harm's way making Milady stumble at the sudden action giving Aramis and Porthos the opportunity to awaken their inner soldier and tackle Milady for the knife. 

"D'artagnan?" Athos said still fairly stunned.

"Yes?" 

"you're hurt" He stated taking the boys hand in his own which was bleeding a fair bit from the sudden removal of the drip "We need to stop the bleeding, get you some more morphine..."

"Athos shh, I'm fine" D'artagnan laughed "worry about the fact your murderous ex-wife just tried to stab you" 

"Yes but she didn't. I was saved by a very pretty guardian angel of mine" 

D'artagnan blinked before saying "You think me pretty?" 

Athos cleared his throat "Well..... Yes..... That is....." 

He was cut off from his ramble by D'artagnan suddenly slamming their lips together for a very deep and passionate kiss! 

"Oh for the love of God" Milady drawled "Is he always this easy to seduce or is this a new thing" 

"He is not easy to seduce" Aramis spat "he's just learned who actually loves him and who wants to use him for their own twisted plans"

"Twisted? Athos cast me out, left me with nothing!" 

"After you murdered his brother, pretty lenient if you ask me" Porthos said scowling

"Yes well I didn't ask you did I" 

"What about those doctors?" Athos said finally breaking the kiss "they deserve to be punished for the lack of care they have shown their patient" 

"Oh you mean Jacques and Marcheax" 

"Yes, and we want to know who the ding leader is" 

"Other than me? Marcheax" 

"Good" Aramis said smiling "you got her Port?" 

"She ain't going nowhere" 

"Excellent, I'll be back after I have dealt with the manager of this place catch you lot later" Aramis said practically skipping to the door in excitement "oh and Athos, take care of our little pup" 

"Will do" Athos said ignoring the glare the boy sent his way. 

After asking what felt like a whole army of people and walking up numerous corridors Aramis finally found himself sitting opposite the manager.

"So Monsieur....." 

"Aramis" 

"Monsieur Aramis, how can I help you?" 

"Well sir it's quite a grave matter that brings me to you" 

"Go on" the manager said looking concerned.

"Two of your employees have neglected their care of my friend, refusing to help him due to his mental state and leaving him in considerable pain without any morphine" 

"That is a very grave matter indeed Monsieur Aramis, how does your friend fair?" 

"He's fine as of now after I had to step in" 

"You are a doctor then?" 

"I am and I thank God that I am, only he knows what would of happened to him if I wasn't" 

"Your friend is very lucky. Do you have names for me?" 

"I do. Their names are Jacques and Marcheax"

The manager turned whiter than a sheet before he finally said "Monsieur..... We have no one working here under either of those names....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy xx

"What's taking Aramis so long?" Athos asked shifting D'artagnan slightly in his arms where the boy had stayed after Milady had attacked. The woman herself tied up securely in the corner, a gag over her mouth courtesy of Porthos after he got sick of the woman's insults. 

"He'll be back in a second 'Thos, how's our pup?" 

"I'm not a pup," D'artagnan said glaring at the man "And I'm right here" then in a smaller voice said, " 'Mis won't do anything stupid will he 'Thos?" 

"No pup, he's reckless but he won't do a thing that would put any of us in danger" Athos reassured pulling him closer.

"But what about himself? I.... I can't lose him...... any of you......" tears began to trail down his face. 

"Oh D'art shh now, you're alright" Athos whispered rocking him slightly "Nobody's going to hurt you again we'll keep you safe all of us will, you'll never lose us" with that he kissed him gently ignoring Milady's muffled curse into the gag. 

"Shut it you" Porthos snarled "We'll deal with you later" and then to Athos "I hope Aramis is having some luck with the doctors" 

"You and me both Port" Athos drawled "You and me both" 

Meanwhile...... 

"Sorry sir, can you repeat that?" 

the manager sighed "there is no one of those names here Monsieur Aramis, I fear that there might be people working against your friend, possibly hired by this Milady your friends have so helpfully restrained" 

Aramis laughed and then in a more serious tone said "I can't rest until I know they are all going to be safe"

"Rest assured Monsieur, I will get to the bottom of this immediately"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the end :)
> 
> Enjoy xx

D’artagnan was curled up in the bed while Athos sat beside him stroking his hair, Porthos sitting on another chair still glaring daggers at Milady when Aramis burst back into the room looking frantic. 

“ ‘Mis? What’s wrong?!” Porthos said shooting to his feet.

“The doctors…. They don’t….. don’t work…… imposters…… work for….. her” Aramis panted causing horrified looks from his lovers. 

“What?!” Athos yelled in alarm causing D’artagnan to stir slightly, moaning before falling back to sleep “What do you mean?” he asked again softly this time, resuming his stroking of the boy's hair.

‘The manager told me that there was nobody under either of those names working here and he suspects that a certain slippery bitch has hired them’ He spat looking pointedly at Milady “All I can do now is thank God they did no permanent harm and that I'm here to clean up the mess” 

Milady made a muffled sound. “What did she say? I’m not sure I heard anything, you two?” 

“No, don’t think either of us did, ‘Thos?” 

“No. What do you say we allow her the use of her mouth so that she can tell us?” 

“A good a plan as any” Aramis said removing the gag “So Madame what was it you wanted to say?” He asked his tone anything but friendly.

“You will never be happy, not with the nutter ” She smiled ”It will always be a struggle, you’ll never have a peaceful existence with him and…..” 

“Shut it” Porthos snarled “ ‘Mis put the gag back on please” 

“It would be my pleasure,” Aramis said giving Milady a slight smirk as he replaced the gag “Ah piece and quite at last” 

The other two laughed quietly before Athos said: “Will he be alright?” 

“He’ll be fine ‘Thos, all he needs is some good rest, to know that he’s cared for and a permanent home for him after this dreadful business is through” 

“What do you mean ‘Mis? his homes with us” Porthos said 

“I know that Port but the law won’t see it that way, we have to find a solution” 

“What kind of solution?” 

Aramis smiled “One that allows him to stay with us” 

“What if we all got transfers from our jobs, left Paris maybe even France all together?” Athos said “Nobody would know us if we went to say England or America even we could start again give him the life he should have had, give him his freedom” 

“You know what “Thos, that might just work,” Aramis said smiling

‘can we deal with one problem at a time we still have a certain murderess to deal with” Porthos said exasperatedly. 

“And deal with her we will Port,” Aramis said softly “But it won’t kill us to be prepared for when we finally win”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome xx


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about missing yesterday's update i had my driving theory and a late shift at work, but here it is the final chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who has left Kudos and comments :) 
> 
> Enjoy xx

2 years later……

It had all gone incredibly well in the end, Milady had been placed into the very same asylum she had placed D’artagnan (An idea of Aramis’s) and seeing as Aramis had ‘diagnosed’ her as insane before she went to the courts her side of the story never had a chance of being believed in court.

The next thing they tried with the courts was custody of D’artagnan something that was refused, the court wanting the boy to return to the asylum with Milady! They did however have more luck with the ‘doctors’ who were charged with neglect of a patient, identity fraud and possible attempted murder.

After their Custody of D’artagnan had been refused Athos, Aramis and Porthos had each applied for job transfers to England all three being accepted, a house being bought with Athos’s inheritance money and before they all new it they are settled in. 

They were all aware of the consequences of D’artagnan’s ‘condition’ being found out again. They did not want to see a repeat. 

They had been living in England for the last two years with little to no problems. When Aramis and Porthos went to work D’artagnan would help Athos with his articles, Athos doing his best to make D’artagnan’s life with them as ‘normal’ as it could be while still offering their support and his independence. 

Over the last couple of years D’artagnan had forgotten all about Milady and his abuse, seeming to act and feel as though it had never happened, the only reminder being the small scar left by milady’s gun. 

there was very little different with their lives, the inseparables continuing to care for him as before and continuing their jobs but there was a slight development….. 

Not long after his first proper kiss with Athos, D’artagnan had began to show an interest in Aramis and ports equally as much (Something both men were very happy about) 

They had at first feared that D’artagnan’s love for them had been caused by his insanity, a need to be attached to another human being but had soon been proved wrong by the boys constant return of the care showed by themselves. 

The best they could hope for, for him being that he had a healthy and happy life with them away from those that would do him harm. They could only look to the future.

The past was in the past.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story i am currently working on another one called The Musketeers, the tape and the nightmare. Hope to see you there. 
> 
> feedback welcome xx


End file.
